


Shared Turf

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Students, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: In which Jack discovers Miranda is now a fellow teacher at Grissom Academy...and she apparently helped her get the job?WARNING:INCOMPLETE Sections are fully fleshed out, and others are pretty much just notes. Lots of skeleton dialogue. Enjoy or Not at your own risk!
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Part 1

Jack looked up, realized she had been grading papers for five hours without moving, and wondered when life became domestic again.

It didn’t happen all at once. Grissom stood, but needed repairs. She remained with the Alliance until those of her students who wished (and were old enough) to stay were given proper places in the military hierarchy. And even after the seven letters to families were written and sent off there was still more to do.

The first two months back at the Academy were hell. Her students that made it to the end were not ok, and about half of them no longer had families to return to. So when nightmares and nerves kept them from sleeping at night, the only one they had left was her. 

But, little by little, life changed.

There was a meal where no one cried for the fallen.

Then a day.

Then a week.

The sharp edges of memory blunted with time.

They were able to watch Bastor 6 without anyone losing it.

“Are you ready?’ the head teacher asked before the new school year started. 

“For?” Jack had replied, entirely serious.

“New students.”

She changed the way she taught her classes. Not because the new ones couldn’t handle it (there was no one untouched by the war) but because the ‘old timers’ weren’t fully healed. And because she’d learned a thing or two leading children on the front lines of a war. 

One of those things? She didn’t always have to be a hardass.

Not when training, of course. Soft training made for soft soldiers and soft soldiers died. 

But in between...

A slap on the back.

A compliment (when earned).

A shoulder to lean on (in private). 

She could even hold a fucking  _ conversation _ now.

(She thought Shepard would be proud of that.)

There were meetings. And gatherings. And hangouts. She even attended the Teacher Dinner once a month (free booze!) and didn’t disgrace herself at it.

And suddenly...there was only peace.

Days came, days went.

No one attacked.

No on died.

Students moved in and out of her rooms. She trained and graded and hoped they would be better than she.

Life was...was this normal?

She wasn’t sure. It never had been before. 

Jack got up, ate something, stretched, graded more papers. Drank one beer, finished more papers, ate some food and finally spent an hour trying to writ eh mess in her head down. 

Dr. Bob (as she had deemed Dr. Barbara Ophelia Barriston upon their first meeting) was practically a child, but she also knew her shit. The writing helped, as did the weekly sessions in her office, and the pill she took every night before she went to sleep.

The pill went down easy, for once sleep came like an old friend. 

Normalcy, shit. Who would have thought she had it in her?

The morning came.

Coffee, a muffin. Students. A too short shower and a realization she’d forgotten to take her clothes to be cleaned (again). Not in that order.

The ability to offer extra credit to whoever would act as her gofer was extremely useful.

Second period. Advanced Biotics, in which her students practiced the little tricks that might save their life in close-quarters combat. Instead of a fresh-eyed bunch of kids ready to work for two hours, she got a laggy group ready to take a nap.

“New Advanced Hand to Hand teacher,” of the girls groaned as her head dropped to her desk. “She put her through the wringer figuring out what we knew and what we didn’t.”

“Does she not know today is her ‘theory’ day?” Annoyed. “You look weak as wet tissue. I’m not gonna get shit out of you. Not that I won’t try.”

Collective groan from the group.

“I’ll have a chat with her later, for now get a drink and fall in. We’ll see what sort of endurance you soft shits have since your new prof wore you out early.”

More groans, but they still obey.

Jack can hear whispering on the sidelines as she teaches.

“Oh, my arms-!”

“That’s what you get for volunteering.”

“Did you  _ see _ that ass? I’d volunteer for anything if it means I get a closer look-”

“I can’t believe she’s real. And capable of throwing us around like that in heels.”

“Hey Gio, I bet if you wore heels like that-”

“Don’t even, Troy.”

“Fine, fine...”

“If you have time to chit chat, you also have time to put up a decent defense. Prepare shields!”

More collective groans.

The temper never really left her, but she was more in control of it now. So while she did fully intend to give the new teacher a blistering, it was purely in the verbal sense.

Students filter out of rooms on all sides, and Jack waited with what passed for patience these days for the flow to clear. What she intended to say included a few choice words from the list of things she’d agreed to keep from the dainty ears of children.

Given her upbringing, she wasn’t sure if she wished more that such niceties had been granted herself as child or if the whole thing was ridiculous and she turned out fine even if she wasn’t shielded from the worst of the world. 

The passage clears, and she heads in.

The full-contact sparring gym is empty, except for a familiar figure absently surveying the practice dummies. 

“Cheerleader?” Surprised.

“Jack.” Calm as ever. Expectant. 

“Lose your way?” Falling into old habits, a bit catty.

“No.”

Glancing around, still looking for the new teacher. “Well, whatever it is your ‘boss’ has you doing, I’m staying out of it.”

“Jack-”

“I’m seriously. Not messing up my gig, ok?” Still rubbernecking around.

“Looking for someone?”

“The new hand to hand instructor, some bitch with a ‘great ass’ apparently. I couldn’t fucking care if its sweet enough to ensure universal peace, I will chew it out all the same. Fuckin’ respect the schedule so my kids aren’t useless when they get to me on my practical application days!”

  
“Ah.” Hiding a smile.

“What?”

“Ms. Lawson, I see you’ve already met Ms. Nought. How was your first day of class as our new instructor?” Head of the school. Jack knows enough to know that losing her temper now could cost her her job. And more importantly, her kids.

Miranda doesn’t miss the way her jaw clamps shut and her eyes burn.

“Actually, I believe I accidentally stepped on my colleague's toes,” she replied smoothly. “Something about respecting the schedule?” Directed to the head of the school questioningly.

“Oh, yes, that is my fault Ms. Nought. I forgot you and Mr. Walter’s arrangement. I will be certain to send Ms. Lawson the revised schedule immediately.”

“...good.” Jack, ground through her teeth.

“Well, if there is anything else you require, do not hesitate to ask.”

“I will do so, Dr. Phillips. Thank you.”

She leaves. Miranda turns to Jack.

“Fuck me.” Rubbing her face.

“Is that an invitation, or...?”

“In your dreams. What are you playing at, cheerleader?”

“Playing at?” Offended.

“This isn’t you. You lead people. Important people. You make big decisions and balance fates or whatever the fuck you do. So what are you doing in my school?”

“Teaching.”

“And that’s it.” Disbelief.

“Yes.”

“No, no way. Just tell me the fucking truth now or I’ll go bug Liara until she tells me whatever fucked-up mission-”

“I’m not working for Liara. Not anymore.”

“Why?” Suspicious.

“...I can’t. Its part of my agreement with the Alliance.”

“The pardon Shep got you.”

“...yeah.” Clears her throat. “Part of it was an agreement to no longer work or associate with any criminal activities.”

“Like that fuckin’ stopped you before.”

“I have to protect my sister.”

“From who? Your enemies are all dead.”

“Exactly. So I can’t afford to make any more.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re doing this fuckin’ job-”

“Because its the only place that would hire me!”

A long pause.

“...that doesn’t make sense. You’re stupid smart.”

“I was publically ex-Cerberus to help dismantle what was left. Pardoning me and using my intel was good PR. Actually hiring me permanently is...problematic.”

“Fuck.”

“An apt, if crude, description. Yes.”

“Then how did you get hired here, if you’re so fuckin’ untouchable?”

“Ah...”

“What?” Suspicious.

“You did.”

-090-

Jack launched another wave of biotic energy, destroying the pixelated minions with ease. The tech from the 1st game, replicated here for training purposes. Jack uses it to blow off steam without blowing people up. It usually works.

She’s at least not thinking about the annoyingly beautiful woman she’d rather be smearing against the wall...right up until she appears next to her in the game.

“The  _ fuck _ - ”

Shoving Jack to the side as they’re almost overwhelmed. “Look out!”

“Shit!” Shield, then a wave burst. Miranda easily slides around her to provide cover on the side, then ducks out of the way so Jack can blast through another wave. Despite the lack of talking, they work well together. 

It pisses Jack off all the more.

“I don’t fuckin’ need or want your help!” Snarled when Miranda steals a kill.

“I know.” Calm as ever.

Fuck that. “And I’m pissed at Liara too!”

“You didn’t read the email all the way through, did you?”

Jack doesn’t respond, just rips the head off a bot.

“Thought not.” Murmured to herself.

“She  _ knew _ -”

“She’s Liara, she does it to everyone.” Setting up a few enemies so Jack can tear them to shreds. “And...I appreciated it all the same.”

“This is  _ my _ home.”

“I know that.”

“You fuck it up, I fuck you up.”

“That’s entirely fair.”

“...and you’re really broke?”

“I don’t even have enough credits to leave this school without stowing away on a ship. The Alliance brought me here, a final ‘favor’ in repayment for my good works in the war.”

“Shit.”

“Precisely.” Looking away, examining the shattered remains of enemies on the ground. “I’m not looking to step on your toes any more than I already have, ok? I respect what you’ve done here, and I have no intention of doing anything to mess it up. I just need a place, for a time, to...get my shit together and figure out where I go next, alright?”

It rings so true with what she needed when Shepard found her. What Shepard gave her.

Fucking Shepard.

“...fine.” Jack considers the upside of not being the only wolf in a flock of sheep. “But you’re going to the staff dinners each month.”

“Why?”

“Because if you’re there they won’t be staring at me for once.”

“I thought they were optional?”

“They are. I lost a bet.”

“...right.” Thinking. “I can do that.”

Jack expected more resisitence. Sniffs and wipes the sweat from her face on one arm.

“Now, I am going to clean up and attempt to put together something resembling a lesson plan. I have the schedule from Dr. Phillips now, so there shouldn’t be any conflict between our classes anymore.”

“Ah...yeah. Sure.” Clearing her throat. “It’s fine.”

“...Jack, if you genuinely want me to leave...” Quietly.

“It’s fine, che-...Ms. Lawson.” Giving her a side-eye. “We’re not enemies.”

“Right.”

“This school is fucking huge. You stay on your side, and we’ll never even see one another.”

“Of course.” A small smile. “It’s Ms. Nought, right?”

“Yep.”

“It’s clever.”

“Ha. Sure it is.” Rolling her eyes. “I’ll...see you around. I guess.”

“Yeah. See you around, Jack.”

-090-

Jack got back to her rooms...and found four frowning faces waiting for her on her couch with Eezo sprawled comfortably across their laps.

“Ah, sh....shoot.”

“So you did forget.”

“....yeah, I did.”

“What were you doing? Running a marathon?” Youngest one, eyeing her sweaty self.

“Blowing off some steam. Had a...an unpleasant surprise today.” Frowning again. “Rodriguiz, you know my chip number. Order pizza and sodas, and add on a thing of those cinnamon sticks for good measure. I’m gonna shower real quick and you guys can catch me up on your week.”

“You sure? You still look kinda pissed...”

“Yeah, but not at you guys. Unless there’s something that you haven’t told me yet?” Probing.

“No, no everything’s fine.” Too quickly.

Sharply looking around. “______, your math grade?”

“Back to B.”

“Good. _____. The make up test-”

“Did fine, no problems there.”

“Ok, and _____ and your practice schedule...”

“Got it fixed. Promise.”

“Good, good.” Still suspicious. “...I’ll go shower. Be back soon.” She leaves.

The kids look at each other.

“We so aren’t telling her about the book Eezo ate.”

“Nope, she can find out for herself.”

“Agreed.”

The verren whines and looks at them all.

“Sorry, buddy, you’re on your own this time.” Going to the holocaller to order the pizza.

-090-

A week goes by. Jack almost forgets that Miranda is even there, other than listening to her students list of her more attractive assets when they think she isn’t listening. She can’t say much there, they aren’t wrong. They didn’t teach, work out, shop, or use the teacher facilities at the same time. Therefore, they never met.

Until the staff meeting.

They’re technically in the same ‘department’, reminded of the obstacle course they usually run during the ‘winter break’ together. Its months away. Afterwards, Jack says they can do whatever, she always let the other guy run it because he liked that sort of stuff. Miranda considers it, but is distracted.

“Getting bored already?” Jack, snark.

“No, I....Dr. Phillips got her first complaint.”

“What, you seduce a student already?”

“Don’t even joke about that.” Disgusted.

“Then what?”

“Simply because of who I am, I am apparently unfit to teach.”

“What did Dr. Phillips say?”

“To ignore it, as she did.”

“But you aren’t.”

“It won’t stop at one. What happens when dozens or even a hundred or more parents demand she fire me?”

“Unless you give her a reason too, she’ll politely tell them to fuck off or take their kids somewhere else. The pickings were slim before the war, the fuck do you think they have to go now? Besides, you should have heard how they screamed when they first hired me. Dr. Phillips never did a thing about it.”

“Yes, well, everyone loves a good reformation story, Jack.”

“Reformed? Me?” Smirks. “Whatever you say, cheerleader. Let me know about the obstacle course, we have time.”

“I will.” Watching Jack leave.

-090-

Jack taking her kids swimming, as she does once a month. The school/space station has a very areas that can be rented privately for a few hours at a time, and the pool is one of them. An electronic lifeguard sits above the pool, read to catch anyone in a tractor beam who gets in trouble and pull them out. Jack sits on the sidelines and watches them cavorte with Eezo in the pool, grinning to herself. 

Until her thoughts drift to Miranda, which is when she starts frowning.

“Everything alright, Jack?” one of the girls.

“Hm?” Glancing up.

“You’re making your ‘people I want to punch’ face.” Sitting next to her, breathing heavily.

“Ah.” Smoothing her features. “No, I’m fine.”

“Should I be worried for someone else, then?” Joking.

“Nah.” Grins back. “Just wondering why people are assholes.”

“Why?” Frowning now. “Is someone giving you problems again?”

“No.” Defensive. “The f-...hell do you mean, give me problems?” Crossing her arms. “I know how to deal with frigging  _ problems _ ...”

Her companion laughs a bit. “Ok, ok. So who is it, then?”

“Don’t worry about it, I shouldn’t be. Its not my monkey, not my circus.”

“Have you ever actually  _ been _ to a circus, Jack?”

“Yes.” Defensive again. “Technically. Alright, so I was actually stealing shit while the show was going on, but I was  _ there _ . Asshat. Go swim, I didn’t spend credits for this time slot for you to sit around outside the pool.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Grinning.

Jack can’t help but grin back a bit. 

They’re shits, but they’re  _ her _ little shits.

-090-

The first staff dinner is later that week. Jack doesn’t change out of her usual clothes, there’s no point. Some dress up, some don’t. The only real rule is: don’t discuss work.

Miranda does dress up.

The dress is a deep red, and hugs the human’s curves nicely. Not low-cut, even comes down to her knees, and yet every eye in the room is on her. Some sort of cutout in the back.

Including Jack’s.

The ex-operative has her back to the door speaking quietly with the bartender, so Jack smooths her face. Saunters over to the bar Miranda is leaning against. Shares a nod with the man behind the counter. 

“Your usual, Jack?”

“Yep.”

“Let me guess.” Miranda, not bothering to glance over. “Krogan beer.”

“Close, but no.” Taking a gulp of a cloudy, yellow liquid. “Mm, not bad. No, my insides are fucked up, but not that much.”

“Then what is it?” Curious in spite of herself.

“Frank?” To the bartender.

“Tonight’s special is...corn whiskey.” Inspecting a bottle with a homemade label.

“Why does that look like it was made in someone’s basement?” Miranda, horrified and fascinated all at once.

“Because it was.” Jack, grinning. “The chemistry prof and his brother are homebrewers. Their shit’s not bad, and its free. Which makes it excellent, in my book.”

“Right.” Sipping her wine. Frank is called over to get someone else a drink.

“Y’know, cheerleader, when I told you they’d be staring at you instead of me I didn’t expect you to paint a fucking target on yourself.” Grumbling. “Nice dress.”

“Thanks, I think.” Sipping her wine. “When you’re on display, might as well put on a good show.”

“Of course you’d fuckin’ think that.”

“Ms. Nought, could you introduce me to our new colleage?” A prof, single, relatively handsome. “I understand this beautiful creature is a former acquaintance of yours.”

Jack catches Miranda’s eye, and sees a spark of mischief there. Ok, then. “Ms. Lawson, this is Merric something or other and he teachers some shit that doesn’t matter. Have fun.”

The man pauses, rubbing his hands together. “Literature and Philosophy. I teacher LIterature and Philosophy, which I would contest has not applications that brutish biotics.” Pointed at Jack who flips him off as she leaves. “Dr. Merric Carblum, at your service.”

“Ms. Miranda Lawson.” Extending her hand. “Jack has always been a little childish.”

“That would be putting it mildly. A pleasure to meet you.”

“And you.”

That breaks the ice, and everyone else comes up to meet the hauntingly beautiful newcomer. And Jack is left in peace with her friends. Dinner comes and goes (decent italian this time, ordered out) and then the real fun begins. 

Cards.

The teachers play for favors and credits. The whole thing is carefully recorded by one teacher who never plays (figure out who this is) and the results are updated on everyone’s omni tools. MIranda is asked if she wants in, and she declines this time preferring to watch and learn the rules. 

The favors are assigned to specific teachers, meaning that if you win a ‘lunch hour coverage’ from a specific teacher, that is who it is that has to cover it for you. That does mean all the favors have specific ‘values’ and you can add multiple favors to the pot to make up a certain ‘point value’ or the purposes of betting. Once you have won favors, you can bet them in the pool rather than risking your own ‘personal’ favors. IE: If you win a lunch coverage by Mr. Walters in one round, you can then turn around and use it to bet again in the next round, risking possibly losing it again. At the end, all winners donate 10% of their winnings to the lottery for everyone who lost. This helps keep the favors in rotation, and there is a limit to how many favors any one person can accumulate. They also change the game they play for favors every month, to help give everyone better chances of winning at least a few times a year. The entire system is taken quite seriously. Not everyone plays very long, but most of the teachers who come play through at least one or two rounds of whatever the pick of the night is.

Miranda notices Jack has a decent pile already accumulated to her name (not the biggest, but certain respectable) and that her additional offers are either favors for covering the lunch hour in the library, after school gym time supervision or something labeled as ‘The Pit’. The Pit favors are worth a lot, and are highly sought after. She wonders what that is, but accumulates her questions in her head and decides to try and ask Jack later so she doesn’t look like she doesn’t know anything in front of the others. She figures Jack might tease her a little, but it won’t sting as badly as it once might have.

The Pit (for my reference) is the maintenance area of the school. Teachers are assigned to patrol it during the night each night to catch kids who are sneaking out of bed for various nefarious reasons. (Mostly sex.) Most of the teachers hate it, but Jack finds the whole experience oddly comforting. Is always happy to take an extra shift or two each week, as favors in the betting pool. With the number of teachers in the school, it works out that they all get 1 or 2 shifts a month, this means with her own scheduled nights out, Jack can afford to bet 4 or 5 each month without risking anything too great. She still doesn’t need much sleep (biotics) and it gives her the chance to earn more perks like cafeteria lunch duty favors, study hall favors, and really any other favor on the table. Favors can also be traded between teachers on the side, but all in the presence of the agreed moderator who keeps track of everything and keeps it loaded on the school network. Dr Phillips allows it as long as its all above board and fair.

Miranda catches Jack as she’s leaving, and manages to get most of this information following Miranda back to her place. Miranda has something for her, a gift from Liara. Hands it over. They part on mostly amicable terms.

-090-

That next week, Jack is trying to lecture on a theory day and its hard going. No one is paying attention, and eventually she has them all doing biotic sprints to quiet them down. It helps, but they’re still restless and it happens in her next class, and the one after that too. By the time its evening, she’s about ready to explode. She asked a few students what is going on, but no one manned up and confessed, so she’s even more frustrated. She hates lecturing, and the fact that they didn’t really pay attention means she’ll probably have to lecture more and that just pisses her off. 

Its her night with her kids, though, so she grumblingly goes about cleaning up her place and getting food put together. When they appear, all quietly muttering together she just about loses it.

“The  fuck is so important you can’t stop talking about it but won’t tell your teacher, eh?” Glaring at all of them as they guiltily look away. “What? I am sick to  _ shit _ of this-”

“It’s about Ms. Lawson.” Rodriguez, quickly. “And...and the kid who started it said we shouldn’t tell the teachers, just our parents-”

“Which you technically are,” one of the others.

“So telling you is technically following what he said?”

“And who the fuck is this kid that he can make these fucking rules?”

“Jack...” Carefully, looking at a ‘jar’ to one side.

“I’ll fucking pay up later! What the fuck is going on?!”

And it all comes spilling out. Dr. Phillips isn’t listening, and because of privacy laws the parents can’t contact other parents at the school without going through the school unless they know them personally first, and Dr. Phillips has told them they can’t do that. The teachers won’t go against Dr. Phillips, it isn’t worth their job and Miranda has been a good colleague thus far. So they told their sons (who are both champions of some sort at the school, in something that Jack has nothing to do with) to spread the word to the other kids to speak to their parents to go to the school board and to start making Ms. Lawson’s life miserable, so she’ll know she isn’t welcome in a decent school with decent people.

Jack swears in a long string, and throws something. 

“...Jack?” One of the older ones, worried.

Turning to see their collective worried looks, immediately clamps down on her rage. “...it’s fine. I’m fine. Really.” The youngest comes and hugs her, Jack lets her. Feels her breathing slow. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s ok.” Looking up at Jack. “It’s probably hard to watch them attack a friend like that.”

“Che...Ms. Lawson is not my friend.” Seriously. “But she’s not my enemy either, and I don’t have to like her to respect her for who she is and what she did.” 

“So what they’re saying about her isn’t true? She’s....she’s not a traitor who jumped sides to save her own skin?”

“No, fucking hell. She’s a bitch and a fucking perfectionist with daddy issues, but a traitor? To...to the alliance? Or humanity or whatever the fuck you want to call it? No. Shit.” Rubbing her face. “Fuck...you know I hate talking about those days. So I’m only say this once, ok?”

“Ok.”

“Commander Shepard saved this school, right? Saved your ass personally if I remember right, Rodriguez. And she trusted Miranda fucking Lawson with her life. So do I. I can remember at least half a dozen times she saved my ass, and I did the same for her. Hell, one time she even slapped medigel on me to get me up after I’d been taken out. I don’t have to like her to respect the fact that she put her life on the line to save the fucking universe. And the fact that you shits get to learn from someone as smart and experienced as her makes you pretty fucking lucky. Alright? But what pisses me off the most about this whole thing is she’s basically being punished for doing the right thing. The fuck are people like me and her supposed to do if when we finally figure our shit out and make good decisions if we get penalized for it? She didn’t have to turn herself in. She didn’t have to help take down Cerberus publically. She did it for the same reason I came here: it was the right thing to do to give the universe the best chance possible of coming out on top. And the only reason she’s here now is because doing the right thing cost her everything and she has nowhere else to go.”

“Wait, if she doesn’t have anywhere to go how did she get a job here?” Confused.

Jack’s face changes. ‘Angry’ is a pretty common setting for her, but her kids have learned how to read the fine shades of anger that are Jack Nought. This shade now includes ‘and I did something stupid so I have no one to blame but myself’ thrown in.

“...did you get her hired Jack?” Another kid.

“No! I mean....not intentionally.” Waving a hand. “Liara asked for a favor. Said it was a reference for an old crewmate, trying to get a teaching job. I didn’t look at it, just filled out the usual shit that looks good on applications. ‘Organized, good with people, able to explain complex concepts efficiently, blah blah blah...’. Not that any of that isn’t true about ch- Ms. Lawson, I just...you know...”

“So you wouldn’t have made her the reference if you’d known?” One of the others, frowning.

“I mean...fuck if I know, guys.” Folding her arms defensively.

“But...if she would be a good teacher...” 

“Probably yes, eventually. Alright. Fuck. Liara just...uh...” Feeling a little guilty now.

“Didn’t want to drag you kicking and screaming?”

“Fuck me, yes. Probably.” Grumbling now. “Not that it matters now. How far has it spread through the students?”

“Pretty far.” The oldest now. “Only a few have done like he said, but the others are thinking about it. She’s got a couple of supporters, but the fact is...the fact is she was with Cerberus. And lots of people lost someone they loved because of Cerberus.” Like his family.

“She wasn’t responsible for that.” Quietly, to him personally. “She was high up, yeah, but everyone was just a pawn to fucker sitting on top in the end. And what she did do in that organization that mattered to everyone was she brought back fucking Shepard, alright? Without Shepard, you don’t have me. You don’t have the Collectors destroyed. You don’t have a fucking universe left. Fuck me, but none of it happened without Shepard, and that wouldn’t have happened without her.” Seems to lose all energy then. “...I’m starving. Let’s eat.” Glances at the ‘jar’, which monitors her language. She owes 25 credits to it. “Fuck!” It dings up to 26. “Arugh-!!!”

“I’ll get you a plate,” the oldest, to derail another tirade. “_____, let’s find a movie to watch tonight instead of our game, alright? It won’t be fun beating Jack when she’s too mad to even put up a decent defense.”

“You’re an...a jerk.” Grumbling a bit. But accepting the plate and the drink. “...thanks.”

“We technically did as asked and told our parent,” one of the others. “She said its stupid. Which we can tell everyone else.”

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Jack, stuffing her face. “Public opinion is always shit.”

_ Ding _ .

“Oh for f-”

“Jack!” Her kids, exasperated.

-090-

Jack hated politics, which was quickly communicated to her students. As such, they generally ignored them themselves...until they had a use.

Because the truth was, everyone liked ______ and ______, but neither had been on the front lines in the final conflict with the Reapers.

Jack’s kids had. And those who lost their families and now belonged to Jack herself? Practically legendary.

So while Percival took his status as a leader among the older students seriously and never used it for personal gain, he considered it a necessity this time to fib to the House Leader.

“I need to see Jason,” he said simply. “It’s important, and I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t.” Belatedly. “It’s for Jack. I mean, Ms. Nought.” A gentle reminder who his ‘mother’ is.

He is let out. Goes down two floors to Jason’s personal room (higher education wing, fewer restrictions, in for leadership training). Is immediately admitted.

“It’s after curfew,” Jason, from his desk. 

“We need to talk.” Shutting the door behind himself. Discuss the issue with Ms. Lawson, and what Jack said. Jason doesn’t take it personally that these four are the closest to Jack, nor do the others. They still have their families alive and available to them. And Jack keeps an eye on all of them. Between them they agree: something has to be done. Jason sends out a message to all of Jacks’ kids to meet him for breakfast the next morning in the cafeteria, and tells Percy thank you for letting him know. He walks Percy back to his floor so he doesn’t get in trouble, and gets ready for the morning.

At the breakfast meeting, Jason makes the decision that they’re all going to quietly stand up for Ms. Lawson. No big demonstrations, just counteracting the lies being spread with the truth and using their influence to stop what’s happening. He thinks they still can, if they act now. They all agree, because Jack is Crew and Ms. Lawson is part of Jack’s crew. So they’re going to do what they can. 

Break!

-090-

Miranda felt like she was holding her breath. The questions came. And a few accusations and one outright spew of vitriol. She ignored what she could, and deflected the rest. It wouldn’t end it, of course, but she saw no point in debating with those who would not listen.

The parent complaints mostly went to Dr. Phillips, and though it was her duty to inform Miranda of them she also told her to pay them no mind. She tried. The ones that found their way to her personal mailbox were harder still. Shaming her for her involvement in what became a force of terrorists. For thinking she deserted any sort of a normal life. For daring to teach exceptional children. For that matter, for daring to continue to exist. Those were harder to ignore, but she deleted them and tried to move on. 

Then came...nothing.

No abuse. No further recriminations. No repercussions. 

Nothing.

It took two weeks of careful treading and a teacher dinner in which nothing was mentioned before she began to believe that it might be over. It took another week before she worked up the nerve to ask someone just what it was that had happened.

She chose a student who frequently stayed after to ask questions and ask for further demonstrations. Ensign Kaylee Schmidt may not win awards for her mind or her words, but she could successfully throw a man twice her weight across the room and Miranda intended to see her reach her full potential in that regard. So when the young woman stayed behind, as usual, Miranda waited until everyone else cleared out to finally phrase her question.

“So, Ensign Schmidt, answer me this. Why is no one attacking me anymore?”

The long and the short of it is Jason Prangley started a movement to stop it among the students, followed by the rest of Jack’s Crew. It only took a few days for them to more or less quell the rest of it, and spread truth rather than hate and lies. There’s still some parents upset, but with Jack’s Crew helming her cause none of the students are going to say anything against her without some sort of proof. After all, if people weren’t allowed second chances then Ms. Nought wouldn’t be on the staff. And if she weren’t then no one would have survived the Grisson Academy attack. 

Miranda’s too surprised to respond, and Kaylee slips away to her next class. Almost goes to see Jack, but doesn’t know what to say. Really doesn’t see her for a few weeks, until the next teacher dinner. She decides that since Jack didn’t say anything, she won’t either. But she’ll thank her indirectly instead.

Shows up to the next teacher dinner in again a different but equally beautiful dress. Jack is already at the bar, drinking something with a purple tint.

“Two Pinot Noir, please.” Miranda said as she came to lean next to her. Their positions were reversed to the first week. “Hello, Jack.”

“Cheerleader.” Side glance. “Wow, hoping for something tonight?” Leers.

“A quiet dinner, and a good game of cards. You?”

“Ha.” Miranda is given two wine glasses. Slides one to Jack. “The fuck is this?”

“An attempt to educate you in the world of fine wines.”

“Why?” Suspicious.

“Because its painful to watch you gulp down that paint thinner.”

“I’m not fucking paying for-”

“My treat.”

Jack gives it a distrusting sniff. Miranda laughs. “Fuck you, Cheerleader.”

To spite her, Jack gulps it down. It isn’t half bad, and she almost regrets drinking it that fast.

“Jack...” 

“Thanks for the booze, cheerleader. Your boyfriend is here.” Leaves. 

Professor Carblum, handsome as ever.

Miranda charms away.

The dinner passes. Miranda meets more new people (who haven’t come to previous dinners) and finds herself at a table near Jack and her companions but not at the same table. The’s most of the non human teachers and the only other human is an ex soldier with a bionic arm and both legs who teaches math and an astronomy professor who teaches navigation. 

“Yes, your old crewmate seems to favor the table of misfit toys.” Laughing at his own joke. “It’s a call back to an old-”

“I know what its from.” More snap than intended, smiles to take the sting out of her words. 

Basically, she ended up at the ‘cool kids’ table. Its a useful place to be, but fake and frustrating and annoying. 

Jack at least looks like she’s having fun. For Jack.

Dinner finishes, and cards come out. After a few rounds, most of the cool kids leave. Carblum offers to walk Miranda to her rooms, and she confesses to preferring to stay as she’s a bit of a night owl. Ends up next to Jack when they rearrange to a smaller table.

“What, can’t find someone else to fucking drape yourself over?”

“Sometimes its nice to be around someone who’s immune to the charm.” Smiling winningly on purpose.

“Are we here to flirt or to play?” The person dealing.

“To play,” Jack, tossing in her ante.

There isn’t much talking after that.

-090-

Miranda develops the leaders of the cool kids as assets. Figures they could be useful if someone tries to oust her again. Makes herself likeable and useful and slowly collects favors. 

Her and Jack stay distant. They speak in passing and when work requires them to, but that’s it. Their co-op is fine, Miranda develops the whole thing (finds Mr. Walter’s previous stuff for it, and just uses it again. Jack pitches in as requested without complaint. Its a big hit!). The complaints come and go, but everything stays fine with the kids.

The one of the cool kids decides to claim her.

Carblum liked to flirt, but it didn’t take long to figure out that he swung the other way. His best friend Professor Branson was decidedly straight, though. He asks Miranda on a date, and she goes to be polite. Its nice, but nothing really special. She decides that he isn’t worth developing further and at the end of the meal tells him that she appreciated the attention but that she doesn’t feel anything for him romantically and that she won’t be seeing him again like this.

“Well, of course you don’t feel anything for me yet. We just started dating.” Laughing.

“We are not dating, Professor Branson.”

“Tom, please. My friends and loved ones call me Tom.”

“Tom, if you insist, but that doesn’t mean we’re dating.”

Placatingly. “If that’s what you want, that’s fine.” Considering. “Ah, I understand now. Of course. You want to take it slow. I entirely understand, given the nastiness with your previous occupation before. I don’t hold that against you, of course, but it could come up again. Yes, more time should pass before we declare anything official.”

“Tom, we are not dating.”

“Not yet.” Smiling.

“Not ever.” Flatly.

“Never say never, my dear.” Tutting quietly.

“I mean that, Professor Branson.”

“Miranda, do be realistic. I believe you to be an intelligent, reasonable woman. So let’s speak plainly.” Putting his napkin down. “I am well-educated. Handsome and fit. Rich. I come from good family stock and my Uncle practically owns Grissom Academy. When he retires his seat on the board will pass to me. The fact that I am willing to overlook your more than checkered past for your beauty and brains is...proof of just how incredible you are. You will not find a better match for yourself than me, and you have more than just yourself to think of. You have a sister you have spoken of fondly. A sister, I believe, that you are struggling to support alone. There would be no struggle if you were with me. My resources would be yours. We can take our time to get to know each other, to court properly and leave no room for...misunderstanding or impropriety. But in the end, you will be mine. And I and everything at my disposal yours.”

“...I see.”

“So it is a foregone conclusion. You will think it over, and the next time I ask you to dinner in a few weeks you will accept and we will take our first steps together towards a life of eventual marital bliss.” Smiling blithely. 

“I don’t think so.”

“Not right now, but you will.” Paying the bill. “Let’s head back, shall we? I don’t wish to argue and taint the memory of our first date.”

“Our only date.” Coldly. Aware of the others around her, and the promises she made Dr. Phillips.

“So you say.” Still smiling. “Shall we?” Offering her his arm.

She ignores it and leaves. He follows, whistling happily.

It sends a chill down her spine.

-090-

The next week is quiet, except she gets flowers randomly, delivered to the classroom. Her students are so impressed, she keeps them out. Throws them away after class. When asked later, she says she put them in the place they deserve to be. Rumor has it its by her bedside, she knows its in the incinerator.

He compliments her every time they pass in the hall, she cooly accepts but nothing more. He still smiles.

At the next teacher dinner, he has a drink waiting for her. Its the wrong drink, too fruity and sweet, and there’s a single flower waiting by it. She thanks him, and when someone asks if they’re together firmly says no. He just laughs.

A few of the others look worried.

Jack isn’t paying attention, they’re watching a fight on someone’s omni and she has credits riding on it.

The guy continues his blatant pursuit of Miranda.

One of the worried teachers asks to speak to Jack later that night. Jack says they can speak in the morning, but the teacher mentions Josy needing something. Jack is up out of her seat so fast the woman regrets using the ruse.

“The fuck would you wait this long to bring it up if its about one of my kids? You know I don’t-”

“It’s not Josy.” They’re alone in the hall.

“The  _ fuck _ , Marril, my heart about leapt out of my fucking  _ throat _ -”

“You need to warn your friend. Miranda.”

“She’s not my friend.” Automatic.

“You know her from before and she might listen to you.” Catching Jack’s arm as she walks by. Marril is a mouse of a woman, and this is practically a fighting move for someone like her. Jack hesitates. 

“Listen to what?”

“She needs to know. About Professor Tromall.”

“The...who?”

Jack’s predecessor, and how Tom Branson essentially made her life a living hell after he pursued her and she rejected him. 

“How the fuck does he still have a job?”

“His Uncle is on the board, and is the main independent financial supporter of the school. Tom is sent to inherit his position.”

“Shit.” Rubbing her face. “I mean...Miranda can handle herself, but...”

“Warn her. She needs to know.”

“I ought to just kick his fucking ass...” Sees the teachers face. “I won’t I’m not an idiot.”

“O-okay.” Worried.

“I’ll talk to her. It’ll be fine. Ok?” Uncomfortably. “Thanks for the heads up.”

“You’re welcome.” Awkward. They part ways.

-090-

Jack sends Miranda a message to call her, they need to talk. Or to come by her place.

Miranda doesn’t. 

Tries to catch her in the halls.

Misses. 

Something going on that causes a weird schedule.

Two weeks go by, and with nothing happening she lets it go. They have a break coming up, and everyone is charging full steam head to finish the term on time. 

Jack is struggling to fix one of her beanbag launchers for the practical final exams when someone bursts into her rooms, voices growing louder with each word.

“It’s a perfect plan, Miranda. We can-”

“No, it isn’t. There is no we, Tom. This isn’t going to happen.”

“If you’re worried about appearances, I reserved two separate rooms-”

Jack pops out from under the machine, frowning.

“Appearances mean nothing! Whatever you may think or feel, I’m not interested. And this needs to end now.”

“We can’t get to know each other better if I stop pursuing you-”

“Everything alright, Ms. Lawson?” Jack, breaking in loudly. Giving Miranda a look. 

“No, because someone doesn’t seem to understand what ‘no’ means.” Hotly, glaring at Tom.

“You don’t really mean it-”

“Fuck face, she does.” Wiping her hands, walking forward. “Now get out of my room.”

“You can’t talk to me like that.” Growing red in the face. 

“Just did. Now fuck-off, before I shove you out myself.” Emmenating a blue shimmer. 

“You have nothing to do with this.”

“Maybe I do.” Turning to Miranda. “Babe, I know I wanted to keep it quiet but if it’ll get fuck-nuts off your ass...”

Meeting Miranda’s eyes. Balls in her court, its a free out.

Miranda takes it with both hands. “No, if its alright with you-” Sliding both hands around Jack’s waist. It feels more natural than it should.

“Some assholes just can’t take a hint.” Grinning.

“I’m with Jack, Tom. And I don’t care if she doesn’t come with your...’advantages’. I’m happier with her than I could ever be with you.”

“You can’t be serious.” Waving a hand. “This...this is a joke. A prank! She’s-”

Jack kisses Miranda. Its demanding, and meant to be short. She’s not quite prepared for it Miranda kisses her back, hard. Doesn’t come back to herself until the door slams shut. 

They jerk apart a bit. Then quickly let go of each other. (If reluctantly.)

“So,” Miranda said as she straightened her top. “Hopefully that takes care of that. Thanks for, uh...”

“It’s fine.” Turning away and going back towards her machine. “I, uh...I guess I owed you.”

“For what?”

“I was going to warn you, about him. Two weeks ago. You never messaged me back, and there were always other people around when I saw you but that wasn’t any excuse. I should have tried harder.”

“...oh. I thought that was about the obstacle course.”

“No.” Clearing her throat. “So...sorry. It was shitty of me to forget. We should all watch out against assholes like that.”

“...true. I don’t suppose he’ll cause any more trouble.”

“Hard to say, but if he does he’s a fucking idiot. Who wants to admit their woman got stolen by the psychotic-biotic?” Grinning smugly. “Not that its hard to get what I want.”

“Oh, you have a hidden reserve of charm?” Dryly.

“Don’t need charm when you’ve got this.” Tongue between her fingers.

“Jack...”

“You fuckin’ asked.” Goes back to work.

“I suppose I did.” Walking over to see what she’s doing, not willing to risk the halls just yet. “Mind if I stay for a bit? To be sure he’s gone?”

“S’fine.” Muttered around a tool in her mouth.

“What are you doing besides making a mess?” Teasing.

“Fixing it, what the fuck do you think?” More clanking. “Bitch!”

“Let me see.” Getting on the floor.

“You’re wearing nice clothes. Don’t fuckin’ blame me when they get ruined.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Scoot.” Jack does.

They fix it together.

“Do you know what sounds fuckin’ amazing?”

“Beer?”

“I was going to say pizza, but-”

“Pizza  _ and _ beer.” Checks her omni. “Portofino’s is still open and delivers.”

“My place or yours?”

“Have you upgraded your couch yet?”

“No.”

“Mine.” Gathering her stuff. “See you in 30?”

“Sure.”

Its a very relaxed dinner. Eezo is there, and behaves himself (much to Jack and Miranda’s surprised). Miranda doesn’t run into anyone in the halls coming or going. She notices the pictures of students in Jack’s place, and few other oddities, but doesn’t comment on them. They mostly discuss end of term stuff, and complain about paperwork. Its a fairly short affair. 

Miranda wonders as she’s leaving if Shepard is watching from above and smiling.

-090-

Jack comes into her first class and pauses as there’s giggling.

The  _ fuck _ -

“What?” More giggles. “...Martin, report. What is going on?”

“Forgive the girls, ma’am. They can’t get past the fact that you have a girlfriend.”

Jack just stares at him. Then yesterday resurfaces.

Very quietly, she asks. “And how did you hear that?”

“...uh...”

The door opens. Its Dr. Phillips.

“Ms. Nought, I need to speak with you immediately. Mr. Horton is here to mind your class.”

“...yeah, find. Test is on my desk, just pass it out and let them flounder through it.”

“Same format as usual.”

“Yeah.”

“I can do that.”

“Thanks.” To the kids. “Behave, or we’ll run sprints when I get back.”

Collective grumbling.

“So,” Jack said as she followed her boss out. “How bad is the shit storm? You never yank teachers from their classes unless its big.”

“Not yet, Jack, it would be best to discuss this only once.”

“Shit. Really bad. Fine.”

Miranda is waiting for them in Dr. Phillip’s office.

“Not yet, Ms. Lawson.” Stopping Miranda’s protest. “Just listen. This morning, Professor Branson came to see me in the cafeteria. He apparently attempted to get in touch with me all afternoon and evening, but I was unavailable except for emergencies and my secretary did not consider his complaint an emergency. Thus by the time he reached me, he was rather...worked up and speaking loudly of the ‘inappropriate association’ happening in my school. Of the lewd public behavior your engaged in in his presence. When I attempted to quiet him down to discuss it in private, he great...upset. Screamed, actually, so I am afraid that whatever this is most of the student body and staff population are now aware of it. He will, of course, receive an official reprimand for such behavior but the quandry I now find myself in is this.”

Flicks on a viewscreen.

Its a camera from Jack’s classroom. There is no sound, but you can clearly see the altercation. The yelling. The kiss.

Jack doesn’t remember Miranda’s knees going weak. But that’s what it looks like on the video.

Hot.

The door slams, the kiss ends. She goes to fix the launder, and Miranda joins her a moment later. She glances at Dr. Phillips, whos is still watching the screen.

“Was there something I was supposed to fucking see?”

“Jack...” Miranda, staring at the screen.

Jack looks back, and suddenly it clicks. The position of the legs, the way the feet move, the lack of audio.

“Fuck me.”

“That is what Ms. Lawson stands accused of, yes.” Dr. Phillips dryly. 

“Dr. Phillips, you can’t honestly believe...”

“Just bring up the second camera, already.” Jack, amused. “I mean don’t get me wrong. I’ve knocked boots in some odd places before, but on the floor where I teach my train my students isn’t one of ‘em.”

“...it’s not working, Jack.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“Or to be specific, the camera works, but the cable shorted out and hadn’t been replaced yet.”

“Are you shitting-”

“That’s not all.”

“Of course it isn’t.” Miranda, dryly. “It never is.”

“The fact is, only an idiot would believe that you managed to have sex on the floor of a classroom and emerge with no signs of mussed clothes or hair when you got back up. That I can dismiss with little trouble. There is a code of behavioural ethics, however, that you signed when you joined our staff. We amended yours, Jack, to allow for some of your...eccentricities. Regardless, even just the kiss is a breach of that contract...unless of course you’ve submitted the proper paperwork to court another teacher.”

“...I knew there was a reason everyone on staff was off limits. Fucking  _ codes _ .”

“Despite how you may feel, you still signed it.”

“What’s the punishment?”

“A warning.”

“Slap it on me and let’s move the fuck on. My record’s been clean for three years, it can take it.”

“Ah...” Jack glances at Miranda, who’s looking down. “You will have to fire me, won’t you?”

“The fuck.”

“If you receive an official warning? Yes. I did promise on your behalf that there would be no such...difficulties in your first year with us when we hired you.”

“I understand.” Accepting.

“No, wait. What? The fuck does that mean?”

“We made the same arrangement with you, Jack, as you should recall. One year of perfect behavior, you keep the job. I’m sorry, but in this circumstance my hands would be tied.” Pausing. “Unless of course you really were dating.”

Neither says anything. She’s clearly got more to say.

“There are two ways to submit the form. Electronic and physical. The electronic form is easy and quick and impossible to change the date on from the time it is submitted, or so I am told. It is also a matter of public record, as it is submitted through the teacher’s database. The physical form is antiquated, but often the more discreet method as the only person who needs see it is me.”

“And also easier to fudge on the date?” Miranda, through her fingers.

“Precisely.” Checking her watch. “I will get some some coffee so we can discuss this further.” Pulling out a form as she talks, signing her name at the bottom and leaving it on her desk.

Miranda waits until the door is shut. “Well, it was nice while it lasted.

Jack rubs at her face. “Fuck!”

“I...do want to thank you-”

“Don’t.”

“Jack, please, I-”

Jack picks up the pen, signs the paper, shoves it at Miranda. “Here. Fucking Shepard!”

“You can’t be-”

“Do it!” Hissed at her, watching the door.

“...what?”

“Sign it! Date it! Shit, don’t take all day. She’s giving us a chance, but if you don’t fucking  _ move it _ -!”   
  


Miranda does so. Carefully dates it after her one date, by a week or so. Puts it back on the desk. 

Dr. Phillips comes back. “Oh, what is this? How careless of me. I meant to file this weeks ago. My apologies to you both. Of course, you should attempt to behave with more decorum next time, but given that no students were involved and there is some questionable behavior on Professor Branson’s part I think we can let this go with a simple verbal warning. Best of luck to you both, of course, and if there is a wedding of course I do like to be invited...” Ushering them out, speaking so that everyone else can hear.

“I don’t think we’re anywhere near that,” Miranda playing along, smiling brightly. “But we’ll keep you informed.”

“Thank you dear. Back to class with you both now.” Dr. Phillips moves off.

“What did I just agree to?” Miranda under her breath to Jack as they walk away.

“Fuck if I know, cheerleader.” Checking the time. “Shit its almost second block.” Glancing at Miranda. “Can we sort this out later?”

“Yes, I need to get back as well. Lunch?”

“I have library duty. After school?”

“Study hall.” Ironic twist of her lips. “Dinner at my place?”

“Why, Ms. Lawson, are you asking me out on a date?” Smirks.

“...why are you such a child?”

“You didn’t seem to think I was childish yesterday.” Almost leering.

“You weren’t talking then.” Flatly. “1700 hours, don’t be late. And don’t bring shit booze.”

“Fuck you.”

“I believe, Ms. Nought, that is what you stand accused of.”

Its almost flirting. Jack wonders for a moment...

Nah.

She hurries to her class.

-090-

Miranda tells herself its only to be expected when she has to redirect her class for the fourth time from whispering.

“I sense,” she said as class drew to a close, that there is something you wish to ask me. Well? Who is brave enough to speak up and actually do so?”

One of the girls practically shoots up. “Ms. Lawson?”

“Yes, Morgan?”

“Is it true you and Ms. Nought are dating?”

Giggles follow.

“Not that it is any of your business, but yes. For the time being we are.” Some gasps, murmurs. “Any further questions? And this is the only time I intend to entertain this intrusive and ridiculous conversation, so-”

“Have you kissed?”

“Yes, but that is the end of that line of questioning.”

“Is that why you came here to teach? To be closer to Ms. Nought?”

“No, before coming here our previous association was purely that of colleagues.”

“Then why now?”

Miranda briefly pauses. “Somethings...just happen. Like this. And now that is the end of this discussion. I have tolerated your invasion of my privacy enough, and it will not happen again. Next time you are unable to focus due to burning curiosity I shall resort to sprints instead. Someone tells me it works wonders.”

Collective groans.

-090-

Jack looked up from her perusal of the stacks for something new to read. She reads a lot these days. The sounds of voice draws her attention, and she rounds a corner to find three of her kids glancing around.

“What, slacking on homework again? Giving all three frowns. None of her kids are allowed to let their grades slip.

“No, we’re looking for you.” Maria.

“About what?”

“About you and Ms. Lawson...is it true?” Percy.

“What did you hear?” Cagey.

“That you kissed her and you’re dating and...some people think its pretty serious.”

“Yes, yes and no. Or...not yet.” Shrugging.

“So..when were you going to tell us?” Maria.

Jack blinks as her brain briefly shorts out.

Oh. Shit.

“You made us a promise.” More quietly. “Josy is freaking out a little. I graduate this year, so...I’d be pissed if you ran off, but I’ve already got my track set for the Alliance in six months. She’s got four years minimum left, assuming she doesn’t switch to majoring in music like she keeps talking about. And she’s got no one left anywhere in the universe but here.”

“Shit.” Shoving her hands in her pockets. “Look, I’ll be there tomorrow and we’ll talk it over. And...a promise is a promise. We’ll sort it out. If Josy needs to talk to me now...”

“She’s got band practice tonight, so that’ll keep her busy. And I can keep an eye on her.” Maria.

“Good.”

“...are you mad at us?” 

“No.” Immediately. “I stepped in shit, you came and told me. That’s what crew does. We’ll make it right together. Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Smiles.

“Good. Now go eat while you can. You’re all walking black holes, and I don’t want to hear your stomach growling through third block.” Advanced Biotics.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Jack grins right up until she remembers what she has to tell Miranda about now.

“Ah, shit.”

-090-

“Hey babe, how was your day?”

Miranda glanced up to find Jack waiting for her outside of study hall, with a bag over one shoulder.

“It was good. Yours?”

Jack doesn’t kiss her or put an arm around her. Miranda shouldn’t be disappointed.

“Nobody died, so it was a good day.” Clearing her throat. “Any thoughts on dinner?”

“The cafeteria is serving something called Salisbury Steak. I heard its not bad?”

“Not bad is right.” Grins. “I’ll pick up two and meet you at your place?”

“Sure.”

“See you soon, babe.” Winks.

Miranda realizes they have an audience as she laughs a little and turns away.

Were there this many students in the hall before?

And why is she fighting the urge to blush?

-090-

Jack gets dinner, debates grabbing some booze. Decides not to as Miranda clearly hates what she drinks, and she should probably have a clear head for what needs to be discussed tonight.

Of course, then she gets there and Miranda already has a bottle of wine open with two glasses poured. 

Ah, well. 

“So,” Miranda said as they each took a boxed dinner and sat down at her tiny kitchen table. “We have a lot to discuss.”

“Fuck yes we do,” Jack agreed around a bite with a groan. “Including a few potential problems....four of them, to be exact.”

“Jack, are you already involved with someone?” Flatly.

“Not in the way you’re thinking, no.” Smirks.

“Seriously, Jack, if there’s someone else-”

“I’m a foster-mom.”

A long pause.

“I’m sorry, but could you say that again?”

“I’m a fucking official, certified, I shit you not foster mom. To four students in the school.”

“...alright. But they don’t live with you? I mean, I’ve been to your place, its not big enough for five almost adults plus your oversized pooch to inhabit.”

“Oh, no, they don’t live with me. When it all started, they had a choice and they decided they wanted to keep rooming with the other kids in their crew. Technically, students are roomed by age and grade, but we got special permission for mine to stay together. It makes it easier for them to support each other, because who else is going to understand some of the shit they’ve seen?”

“What about the gender rules?”

“Two rooms, right next to each other. Technically separate, but they’re all used to practically living in each other’s fucking pockets so...” 

“Ok.” Watching Jack, who is studiously not looking how. “...how did it happen?”

Jack pauses, then puts down her fork, rubbing her hands on her pants. “When I agreed to let my students fight in the war, I knew they might not all come home.” Taking a gulp of wine. “And I was right. I planned for that. Tried to prepare myself for that, as much as you fuckin’ can. I never thought about what might happen if my kids made it...but their families didn’t.”

“Oh.”

“Maria Rodrigues and Mark Bautista’s families were killed in the initial attack on earth. We didn’t have confirmation of that until after the war, but...we were pretty sure given the destruction of city centers and where they lived. They both have some scattered relatives left, but no one who wanted or was able to take them in.”

“I see.”

“Josy Weber’s father was some hotshot politician on the Citadel. Survived every attack on it...until the last one. No one survived that. And then, uh...” Falters.

“What?” 

“Percival ’s parents were sent to Eden Prime to help sort things out after the attack by the Geth all those years ago. They were executed as leaders of the resistance. By Cerberus.” Moving on quickly. “He knows you had nothing to do with those attacks and had already fucked off to help Shepard, but...”

“But it's still hard to have an actual face around to remind you of your pain.”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“Ok, so, I’ll stay away from them.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to work. They’re already in a panic because I didn’t tell them about you. About this.”

“You couldn’t have. This literally didn’t happen until today.”

“I mean, yeah, but that’s not what the rumors are saying. That’s not what the fuckin’ paper we signed says.”

“What does that matter. You’re an adult with your own private life-”

“I made them a fucking promise.” Exasperated. “They’ve lost  _ everyone _ , alright? I’m literally all they’ve got left in this shithole universe. Like, maybe a year ago they found out I’m...knocking boots with someone right after I signed the papers, and they panic. This is someone who lives on a ship. Only comes by once a year or so. What if I decide to leave? They’re fosters, not adopted. I could drop them and go whenever I want.”

“Then why not adopt them?”

“I can’t. Do you know how fucking expensive Grissom is? Not to mention all the extra shit like seeing doctors or buying clothes or just fucking feeding the black holes? I can barely manage the weekly dinner when they’re going through a growth spurt! As long as they’re technically wards of the whatever, the big man pays for everything. The moment I adopt them, 95% of the funds disappear faster than Kasumi.”

“Which leaves them...”

“Entirely trusting that I’m not just going to disappear on them. So I made the fucking promise. They get final say about someone. Whether or not I’m ‘with them’ with them, I mean.” Eating again.

“...what does that mean?”

“It means you have to meet the little shits and convince them you aren’t going to seduce me away from them and the school.” A bit of a proud grin. “And that you won’t break my heart. They’re good kids.”

“Why not just tell them the truth?”

“Because they’re good kids, and they can’t lie worth shit.” Rolling her eyes. “It’s only for, what, a few months? I’ll make it up to the assholes later. Assuming we can convince them in the first place. Because I wasn’t kidding when I said that they’re panicking, and if they vote you out then this whole fucking thing is done.”

Miranda considers. “...do you think he’s a persistent asshole or...?”

“How many times did you tell the fucknuts no and he kept on going?”

“...right. Well, the best lies have a kernel of truth in them.”

“Ok, so...?”

“So...we started hanging out to help me avoid someone who wouldn’t leave me alone. We don’t say who, but they’re smart. They’ll figure it out. When that wasn’t enough, we filed the papers. One thing led to another and...” Spreading hands. “Now we’re dating. Actually dating.”

“Which leaves just convincing them you won’t break my heart.” Leering.

“Yes, that.” Dryly.

“Just be fucking charming, you’re good at that.”

“You think I’m charming?” Teasing.

“It doesn’t matter what I think, I’m not the one you have to convince.”

“Hm.” Knows a dodged questions when she sees one. “I do have one question for you in all this. Well, two actually. But first, why did you sign the paper? You can barely tolerate being in the same room as me, are you going to survive pretending to hang on my every word?”

“Ok, first of all, fuck no.” Waving her fork at Miranda. “Love-sick puppy is not happening. I don’t simper, I leer. You don’t like it, find someone else to hang off of for a few months.”

“Fair enough.” Unable to hide her grin. 

“Secondly...fucking Shepard, alright? She was fucking nuts, wasn’t she?”

“Batshit crazy.” Grinning wider now.

“But her crazy worked. Like, in her place? I’d’ve helped none of your fuckers. No one cares about your personal problems. We’ve got bigger fucking things to worry about.”

“...I probably would have agreed with you. At the time.”

“Exactly. Shepard? She fucking helps  _ everyone _ . Even, like, nobodies in the places we’re passing through. Oh, you need a shipment picked up and dropped of for fucking peanuts? Sure, let’s do it! Who the fuck  _ does _ that and doesn’t end up dead in an alley for their trouble? Fucking Shepard, that’s who. And then we go on to that fucking  _ base-” _

“No one should have survived that mission.” Quietly.

“I know! You know why we did? Because fucking  _ Shepard _ and her  _ batshit crazy I’m gonna help everyone _ attitude has us all convinced that we’re basically fucking invicible! I held that fucking shield for fifteen minutes, you know that? Never done that before, haven’t been able to do it since. I tried. Failed each time. But not when Shepard was there. Fuck. She...she made us a crew. A team. You were on that team. I don’t have to like you to know what Shepard would want me to do if you needed help.”

“We owe her everything.”

“Yeah, we do.” Nodding slightly. “I can’t imagine...doesn’t matter now, though. I did it because it was the right thing to do. Fuck that guy. He doesn’t own you, and...what happened after the war was really shitty. You didn’t deserve it, not when most of the rest of us got a second chance.”

“You could argue that you at least were owed it.”

“Maybe. Shit. But it doesn’t matter now. Convince the kids, play house for a few months, and we’re golden. Shit for brains still gives you trouble, well-”

“It’ll be my problem, then.” Firmly, quietly. “With everything you’ve already done, I think that’s more than fair.”

“...you’re sure?”

“Yes, I am.” Tight smile. “Speaking of playing house...”

“Yeah, about that. My schedule’s kinda tight between the four kiddos and work, and I’m not flush with credit for a bunch of fucking dates. Besides, that’s not really my style.”

“Ok, then, we compare schedules. I suggest ‘work dates’. Dinner and grading papers and the like.”

“I actually brought work with me. End of term papers.”

“And parent conferences.” Realizing. “I have every single one of your kids in my classes, don’t I? I bet you’re fun on the other side of the table as a parent.”

“Oh, you can skip mine. I’ve been keeping track of their grades, and they’re doing fine in your courses. Everyone just comes to see me if there’s a problem, and we sort it the fuck out.” Grumbling. “ _ My _ kids know better.”

“You have high expectations for them.”

“You don’t get into Grissom unless you’re pretty fuckin’ smart, but not veryone can be good at everything. If they need help, they fucking get it.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“Fucking Shepard, eh?”

“Yeah.” Smiling a bit. “Anyways, that’s four you can take off your plate unless you need something?”

“No, they’re four of my best.”

“Good, they better fuckin’ be.” Finishing off the wine. 

“Look, you didn’t chug it like beer! There may be hope for you yet, Jack.”

Burps. “Not fucking likely. You said you had two questions, though.”

“Yes, I do.” Studiously spearing vegetables with her fork. “Do I need to be worried about anyone you’ve...’knocked boots’ with the last few months?”

“Oh, no.” Nonchalant. “I couldn’t remember why until today, but I knew teachers were off limits and after the kids freaked out I kept it purely casual. Meet someone in the bar by the docks, rent a room for a few hours...had a couple of repeat visitors over the last year, but none of them want anything permanent. Just someone to help blow off some steam while they’re off their ship between runs.” Catching Miranda’s eye. “Jealous, cheerleader?” Leering. “We can blow off steam, if you need to...?”

“I’m fine, thank you for asking. But, this won’t be very convincing if you decide to continue that while...”

“Oh, yeah, I figured.” Shrugs. “There’s other ways. Don’t worry, I won’t fuck it up. I know how to play a part.”

“I know.” Taking a sip. “I just wanted to be sure we were on the same page.”

“Yeah, fine.” Snorts. “Ever think you’d live to see that happen?” Grins.

“Honestly, no.” Grins back. “Fucking Shepard, eh?”

“Fucking Shepard.”

-090-

The rest was pretty easy to sort out, and other than deciding it was probably best to talk to her kids before introducing them to Miranda as her girlfriend their next ‘date’ was in two days at Jack’s place for dinner and hopefully celebrating being done with the end of term work.

Jack decides that if she’s going to have that conversation, she better put her best foot forward.

The kids favorite meal is ordered, and cookies are purchased for dessert. Not pre-packaged either, freshly baked that day. Their favorite vid board game is already set up (Jack always loses, but the kids love it) and she even purchases a case of Blasto-cola, which is stupidly expensive but hopefully worth it.

They do this every week. Its a school night so they don’t stay late, but it's just them. Jack usually does a lot of listening. 

The kids file in. Instead of being happy, they accuse Jack of trying to distract them.

Jack’s flabbergasted. Of course not, she was just trying to prove that nothing was going to change!

Then why not invite Ms. Lawson? And why haven’t they heard about her like this before? I thought you didn’t even really like her?

Jack sighs, waves at her table which is pulled out so that everyone can fit around it, if a bit snugly. “Can we get the food going? I will explain, promise. I just...I’m f-frigging hungry. Alright?”

They agree.

“So,” Jack said as they settled in a few moments later. “You remember we talked about Ms. Lawson, and her problem, yeah? Well, turns out she had another problem. Someone who wouldn’t take a hint and leave her alone.”

“So she came to you for help?” Josy.

“No, one of the other teachers told me. I talked to her about it, and she decided to stick around me a bit. Outside of school, to discourage the asshole.” Growling now. “Like most entitled pricks, he didn’t get it. So we...filed the papers. To discourage him, at first.”

“Wait so you...pretended to date Ms. Lawson? To...protect her?” Percival.

“Yeah.”

“And now...you’re actually dating her?”

“What?” Defensive. “She’s...kinda hot.”

“Kinda hot?” Mark. “She’s smoking. And so far out of your league...how did you convince her to actually consider dating you?”

“Hey! You asshats, I can be charming when I want to be.”

“Charming, right.” Maria.

“Maybe she’s into slumming?” Percival.

“I still want to know why you didn’t tell us when you really started dating.” Josy.

“I was going to. Tonight. But, uh...apparently some people need to take a brick to the face to see what’s staring them in the face.” Shrugs. “We tried to tell the f-...idiot what was what, he didn’t believe us. So I kissed her. Didn’t exactly think he’d run out and scream it to the whole school.” Rolling her eyes. “If things had gone according to plan, right about now I’d be letting you know that...turns out she and I get along alright, and we’re gonna give it a try for a bit. But she knows that you shits come first, and that’s fine. She understands. She has a little sister she’d happily toss me out of an airlock to save, and I would do the same to her for any of you. And trust me, I was not expecting this to happen anymore than the rest of you, ok? She’s...not really my usual type.”

“Civilised?”

“Educated?”

“Fashionable?”

“Hot?”

“Talented!”

“Cultured.”

“Oh, fu- mmm. You shits better be glad I like you.” Hands in the middle. “Nothing is changing, whatever happens with her. Ok? We’re crew. And not even if a fantastic set of tits can break us up.” Some laughs. “But you don’t ever repeat that.” Pretending not to notice some damp eyes as they let go. “Now let’s get this game going so you can kick my ass at intergalactic conquest again.”

They did so.

Josy is the last to leave. She hugs Jack hard, and Jack lets her. She’s not comfortable initiating much physical affection, but never rejects them when offered.

“It’s gonna be fine, kiddo, Alright?”

“Yeah. Alright.” Rubbing her eyes. “They moved the concert. You’re still coming, right?”

“Who the hell do you think I am?” Messing up her hair. “I’ll be in the damn front row.”

Josy smiles, Wipes her eyes. Leaves.

Jack grins.

She can totally do this.

-090-


	2. Part 2

Miranda conducts class as usual, and though she spots two of Jack’s kids in her classes and sees them watching her, she doesn’t address them specifically and focuses on teaching instead. She has lunch hour off, and uses it to finish up her last few papers that need grading and submitting everything. She doesn’t see Jack until after she’s finished her stint supervising free hour in the gym after school, at her apartment.

She can hear Eezo through the door, and wonders why she agreed to eat at Jack’s place again. The verren doesn’t jump up this time, but does still give her a wary sniff before retreating into his corner at Jack’s yelled command from the back room. The woman herself appears a moment later, hair damp and down and wearing only a tanktop and shorts.

“Give me a minute, practice ran a little long.” Pointing at the tiny kitchen counter. “Food and drinks are there. Help yourself.”

Dinner is frozen meals of some sort of pasta that Miranda starts to heat up before breaking up the booze. Its beer, but at least it's not the worst shit beer or anything homebrewed. She’ll take it as a decent compromise. Pops open two bottles, and is carrying them over to the couch when Jack comes back in a soft t shirt and some sort of leggings. 

“What, you don’t dress like a ____ _____ all the time?” Teasing.

“If leather and straps is your thing, I can go fucking change.” Leering.

“I’ll pass.” The microwave beeps.

“I’ll get them.” Sounds of shuffling plates and silverware. “Did you get your last few papers submitted?”

“Yeah, just in time. You?”

“Fucking done, and as much as I hate the extra babysitting that comes from Free Days, I’ll take it to not have to try and read another butchered thesis on biotic theory.”

“Where do they have you at?”

“Tomorrow morning is the library, which isn’t so bad. Technically I had lunch duty after that, but I used one of my favors from Talisin to escape that hellscape. You?”

“Pit patrol tonight, then tomorrow afternoon I’m supposed to be helping with the sponsored activity. It's 4 on 4 tournament of some kind for a sport I’ve never played before, but apparently I’m going to learn.”

“They’re basically all the fucking same, so no big deal.” Rolls her eyes. “You won’t actually have to ref the games, just keep the kids from getting too rowdy and help with the organization and shit.”

“That’s good to know. The schedule is frustratingly vague.”

“Don’t say shit to the lady in the office about it, or she’ll try and dump the responsibility on you.” Grumbling.

“Learn that the hard way?” Teasing again.

“Oh fuck you.”

Beep.

Jack rolls her eyes again. “Oh no, fuck that.”

Beep.

“What...?”

“Hold on.” Getting up, heading over to something on the wall. “Just gotta...oh are you-mm!” Pulling up her omni. “That little-!”

“Jack?” Getting worried now.

She’s ignored. “Percival, who the hell put a code on the counter?”

Hi to you too Jack. We did that three weeks ago. You just noticed?

“I don’t talk when I’m in my apartment alone, unless its to Eezo and he doesn’t fucking make me curse!”

Beep.

“I’m not paying that one, or the two before. None of you are here, and I am allowed to say whatever the f-hell I want when you’re not around. Now how do I disable it?”

Its Mark’s birthday. It was his idea.

“I’ll have a chat with him later.”

I just have a quick question, though.

“Yeah?” Punching in numbers on a pad.

What are you doing in your apartment that is making you curse? Because I thought you said you were having dinner with your new girlfriend, so...

“None of your fucking business.” A decided lack of beeping.

Yeah, ok, but maybe don’t forget that all of us have keys to get in and it would be especially traumatizing for the younger two to walk in on you smashing on your couch. Not to mention I’m not sure we could sit there anymore until you bought a new one-

“Good night, Percival.”

Night Jack. Laughter.

“Asshole.” Hanging up her omni. Turns to Miranda, to find her looking decidedly amused. “What?”

“You have a counter to keep track of how much you curse around the kids?”

“I mean...yeah. I pay a credit for every fuck, and one for every five shits, bitches, asses or damns. It discourages an ‘overabundance of crude language’ which is discouraged in foster parents.” Shrugs. “It works for now. And the kids get a kick out of it.”

“So what happened with it?”

“It’s only supposed to turn on when one of them is here, keyed to their personal omni’s.” Grabbing another beer. “Apparently one of them thought it would be funny to put a key code on it instead and see how long it took me to notice.”

“Why did you call Percival first?”

“He always knows what other the shits are up to. What??” Miranda is holding in laughter.

“Nothing! Nothing, just...you being a parent. It’s, uh...it looks good on you.” Smirking. “It’s actually pretty cute.”

“I am not cute.” Disgusted. “Sexy as fuck? Check. Cute is for little girls with fucking pigtails or small, baby animals.”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. I’ll never attempt to compliment you again.” Taking a bite of her still warm dinner. “So what are we watching?”

“Biotic ball. There’s a big game tonight.”

“Ugh. If we must.”

“You did agree to the rules, ch...Miranda.” 

“Oh, don’t. That’s just weird.”

“You want to be called cheerleader?”

“Well, no.” Half-smile. “If we’re being honest, it's an insult when you say it like that. But the only other things you’ve ever called me willingly are ‘Cerberus bitch’ and ‘ma’am’, neither of which are appropriate in this situation. Or at least not in public, which I believe is why you are attempting to say my name without sounding like you’re sucking on a lemon.”

“Ms. Lawson is easier, but I am not calling you that when no one else around and if I keep calling you cheerleader I’m going to slip up where I’d rather fucking not.”

Figure this out. Miranda is given a new nickname, something generic and not at all personal. 

Lioness? Or just stick with babe? Miranda decides to call Jack Tiger. Babe and Tiger. I like it. 

Jack lets Eezo up onto the couch once she’s eaten, with a special blanket to keep his drool from destroying her pants. Its almost sweet the way he snuggles up to her and she absently strokes his head. 

In spite of herself, Miranda gets a little bit invested in the game. Leaves before its too late, and walks herself home.

-090-

Fast forward through the free days. They have alternating schedules, so they really don’t get to see each other. Jack does touch base with all the kids at least once. Miranda has a nice long chat with her sister, but still doesn’t say anything about Jack.

-090-

The next staff dinner arrives. Jack agreed to walk in together, and picks Miranda up from her place precisely on time. Does not admit she may have arrived a little early, and killed time around the corner playing on her omni before coming to the door. She is not eager or anything. Just punctual. And polite. Yeah.

She stops herself from checking her reflection for the third time before she goes to the door. She is not primping either.

Shit.

Miranda opens up at the first knock, dressed nicely (describe) but not to the nines like before.

“What, no ‘fuck me’ dress tonight, babe?”

“Hoping for an eyeful, tiger?” Dryly, teasing. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“That’s alright, babe, probably best not to rub it in too much if the asshole is there.:

“We don’t have to go, Jack.”

“No, I fucking do.” Sighs. “I fucking-”

“Lost a bet. So I recall. What happened?”

“Something stupid. Does it matter?”

“But why the dinners?”

“Technically, the dinners are optional. As long as someone from each department is there to represent them. I’m the rep for our department every month. Because of the bet. And I’m usually the only one who shows up. Until you came.”

“...you’re lying.”

Jack doesn’t immediately respond.

“...it wasn’t a bet.”

“Does it matter? I go, the other two don’t have to.”

“Why don’t they want to go?”

“Because people are shitty.” Eyes straight ahead. “And they don’t want to deal with it.” Realization. “You do know they’re married, right?” An odd couple. Taurian and human maybe? Firearms expert and explosives expert. Makes sense. 

“I...didn’t know that.”

“How’d you know?” Clearing her throat. “That I was lying?”

“You never miss an opportunity to brag about doing something stupid.”

“...shit. You’re the first person to notice that.”

“I spent two years studying you, Jack, I should hope I could spot a lie by now.”

“Thanks for that bespoke nightmare.” Dryly. Offering Miranda her arm.

“You’re welcome.” Wide smile. She accepts.

They walk in together.

Jack gets them drinks, including the correct wine for Miranda (She does pay attention, she just rarely admits to it). Then they head to Jack’s usual table. She introduces them to her usual tablemates, and Miranda quickly charms them all. Miranda glances over when Jack puts a hand on her back, and then follows her black gaze across the room.

The asshole is there. And he looks pissed. 

He also breaks eye contact first, and goes to get a drink.

Miranda is oddly proud of that fact, has to fight the urge to preen a little at the possessive curl of Jack’s fingers in her back. 

Its nice to feel protected, for once. Even if it is just for show.

Dinner progresses. She learns even more about Jack. How she uses her considerable biotics whenever the turian wants to rearrange his rooms. How she never hits on the Asari teacher (and its appreciated) and how the bug-person science teacher gets her to shield his experiments when he’s not certain what they’re going to do. (Which is often).

Jack brushes it all off. Its not like they don’t help her, blah blah blah. 

Then they ask for stories about Jack.

“Oh, she was never one of the trouble-makers-” Jack, about Miranda.

“No, but I was the XO. I knew everything that happened on that ship.”

“Oh, I doubt it-”

“I know it was you and Grunt who made those dents in the cargo hold trying to prove which was stronger: his plates or your biotics.”

“...shit, maybe you do know some stories.” Not sure she likes that.”

“Jack never talks about the Normandy. Says its classified.”

“And she’s right. There’s a lot that happened that we probably shouldn’t talk about. But I have a few stories I can share. Like about the time someone slowly added weight to Garrus’ favorite wrench and then removed it all at once. He had a black eye from whacking himself in the face for a week.”

“That was Kasumi.”

“I know, your pranks were never that subtle.” Rolling her eyes. “But you know what I still have a hard time believing?”

“How good I was at my job?”

“How bad Shepard was at dancing.”

Jack groans.

“It can’t actually have been that bad.” One of the teachers.

“It was.” Miranda.

“I mean, it was like her hips, her feet and her hands couldn’t agree on what the beat was, and everything else in between was just trying to keep up.”

“That sounds painful.”

“It was fucking painful, for everyone trying to watch!” Jack, laughing. 

“But enough about our past, I want to know more about all of you.”

And Miranda turns the charm on again.

Jack tells herself she shouldn’t be jealous that everyone is a little enamored with her. It isn’t like this is real.

They stay and play the game of the night. Both do decently well for themselves. Jack walks Miranda back to her place, and it happens to be in the same direction as another teacher. So when they get to her door, Miranda catches Jack by the belt and tows her in behind her.

“Wha...are we really doing this, babe?” Surprised.

“Of course not,” Blushing slightly. And wishing she wasn’t. “I’m waiting for my neighbors to go away, and then you’re going home.”

“Aw, you’re turnin’ red. Let me guess, casual sex isn’t really your thing?”

“I do not understand how someone can display such maturity when it comes to discussing her students and foster children and revert to being practically a child herself when discussing sex.”

Jack leans closer. “I’m not the one avoiding the quest- hey!”

Miranda gives Jack a biotic enhanced shoved into the hall, the coast is clear. “They’re gone. Good night.” Closes the door in her face.

Locks the door, and goes to get ready for bed.

And to think that up until that point, she’d actually been considering kissing Jack again.

Infuriating.

-090-

So she stands up for herself. And can get physical.

Its kinda hot.

Jack goes back to her rooms with a wide grin on her face.

-090-

The person in charge of the scheduling of all the teacher duties owes Jack a few favors, and Jack cashes those in so she can get her and Miranda’s schedules aligned better. Just for the look of the thing, of course, not that she actually cares if they spend more time together. Miranda doesn’t comment when they suddenly have all of their free evenings together, but when Jack offers if she needs a break or time to herself she turns the offer down and every chance they have to be together she’s there. They’ve now been ‘dating’ for almost two weeks, and Miranda starts to think they just might get away with this.

Then the next crew night happens.

Miranda gets there first, and Jack is unusually nervous as she puts out the food (pre-ordered) and drinks and sets up the game.

“Look, you aren’t...I know this,” hand back and forth, “It’s real but these kids-”

“They’re important to you. I respect that.”

“Good.” Grudging. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Giving Jack space as the other woman is clearly uncomfortable. Sees the game. “Am I allowed to beat them if I’m able or...?”

“Please fucking do, they’ve been kicking my ass up and down the board for months.” Rolling her eyes. “Little shits.”

Miranda can hear the affection now. The way her words soften, the pride in her eyes.

That should not be as attractive as it is.

“What?”

“Hm?”

“You’re staring, ch...babe, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, oh...something on your face.” Its not even a good lie, but Jack is too distracted to notice. 

“Shit, did I...?” Wiping at her lip where Miranda pointed.

“Yes, its gone now.”

“Good.” Muttering. “Damn kids would never let me live it down...”

Doorbell rings, its show time.

Its a bit awkward at first. Miranda is a teacher, so they all call her Ms. Lawson and are very formal around her. Jack starts to chafe at it, and Miranda reminds her quietly to one side that it can take time for people to know each other. After all, it took them years not to consider murder on sight. 

They eat dinner. Miranda waits until Jack finishes with her usual interrogation (grades, extra curriculars, etc) before she starts.

“Josy, I understand you play french horn.”  
of course. She talks about all of you a great deal.” Grinning. “Most of it is even complimentary.”

Laughter. 

Jack. “I don’t-”

“Yes, you do. All the time.” Smiling to take the sting out. “I think you spent an hour last night detailing for me Mark’s original poor defensive stance for biotic ball, the steps you took to correct it, and the overall mathematical proof of his improvement based upon this last year’s session of games.”

“Should we apologize on her behalf?” Amidst the groans of the other kids. “It wouldn’t be the first time...”

“That was one time, and you shouldn’t have apologized. Bastard had it coming.”

“You don’t need to apologize to me, either. I don’t mind it, and it's actually one of my new favorite things about her. How much she cares for all of you.”

Jack turns red, and her kids give her shit about it. 

“Aw, Jack likes us guys!”

“We like you too, Jack. Of course, you could stand to say it a little more, but...”

“She can blush? I didn’t know that.”

Gives Miranda a ‘you’ll pay for this later’ look. Whatever happens, it was worth it to fluster someone who so rarely flusters. 

“Do you have any good stories about Jack?”

“Most of them you probably aren’t old enough to hear yet, but...I do have a few.”

Jack just sighs.

“Did Jack ever tell you she helped save my little sister?”

Everyone perks up. Including Jack, because Orianna was always a taboo subject before.

“It’s true. My little sister was in danger, from a mercenary group, and Jack very bravely agreed to help with her rescue.”

“Technically Shepard asked me.” Just to be a brat.

“She was the Commander of the ship.” More quietly. “And you could have refused. I even would have understood why.”

“Jack miss a fight? Not likely.” Laughter.

“True, but it wasn’t part of our main mission. It was just a personal, selfish request.”

“So what happened?”

“We found some mercenaries, destroyed part of the transport docks. I don’t think we were welcome much on Illium after that. We made it just in the knick of time to keep them from taking her away.”

“Was Jack a hero?”

“Of course she was.”

“I am not a fuckin’ hero.” Groaning.

Beep.

“Is that when you noticed that this grumpy walking fashion disaster wasn’t as bad as she seemed?”

“Well...something like that.” Giving Jack another grin. 

“Did she ever threaten to smear your head?”

Jack looks down, Miranda chuckles.

“Jack...” Josy.

“That doesn’t count, it was way before I promised to stop threatening to kill people. You can’t hold that against me.”

“Besides, its likely I deserved it. At least a little bit.” Not entirely joking.

“And, uh...I’m glad I didn’t. Smear your head.”

“Me too.”

Matching grins.

“Are you going to kiss or just stare at each other the whole-ow!” Biotic snap. 

“I guess its time to play so she can watch my ass get kicked.”

“Actually, if it's alright, I would like to play too.” Thoughtful. “Jack explained it to me a little, and-”

Collective groan.

“Then you have no idea how to play.”

“Jack, did you purposely sabotage her by doing that? That’s low, even for you.”

“I mean, she can’t be worse than Jack. It's almost a mathematical impossibility.”

“Ungrateful shits, that’s what you are.”

They teach Miranda how to play.

She wipes the floor with them.

Jack spotted it long before they did, sitting back in her seat with her fleet destroyed. Her grin grows, and she thoroughly enjoys watching their ‘foolproof formations’ be dismantled and destroyed.

“Oh, she’s never played before, right...”

“I haven’t.” Miranda. “But I was trained in military strategy at a young age.”

“Why? That seems boring.”

“It translates into several other areas, such as negotiations and business and my father intended I would be a master of them all.” Idly mopping up a fleet. “It was boring to learn, but occasionally has had it's use.”

“Like affording me the extreme pleasure of watching your asses get kicked for once.” Jack, grinning for all she was worth. “Payback is a fucking bitch.”

Beep. Beep.

“Worth it.”

“We’re almost at 100 credits.” Maria, thoughtful. “That’ll be a nice bump to our accounts at the end of the month.”

“Yeah, 25 each. Good for you, don’t spend it all in one place.” Jack, rolling her eyes. 

“Could you show me how you executed that maneuver sometime?”

“And how you knew the _______ and ________ would compliment each other?”

“Absolutely. Anything to be sure Jack never rises from the flames of defeat.” Teasing. “Not that she needs any help from what I saw.”

“Wha-no! Shit, I thought you were on my side.”

“Didn’t you know, tiger? All is fair in love and war.”

“Bitch.” Almost fondly.

“Well, I still have papers to grade for tomorrow, so I am afraid I must go. But before I do, I wanted to...thank you.” Made up her mind about something. “The four of you specifically, actually, as I know about what you did earlier this year for me.” Jack perks up, confused. Miranda goes on. “It probably saved my job. So thank you, truly. You didn’t have to do it.”

The kids are silent, watching Jack. When its clear she’s not going to speak, Percival says, “Jack said you were crew, and crew sticks together.” Crossing his arms, clearing his throat. “And, y’know, she was really upset about the whole thing and...we’d do anything for our Jack.”

Jack’s face is red again, looking down and frowning as the pieces click into place. Oh. Shit. That means...

“Well, on that adorable moment, I’ll take my leave. Good night, everyone.”

Chorused reply. Jack doesn’t say anything. Mark nudges her chair with his foot and gives her a pointed look when Miranda opens the door.

Jack snaps to, gets up and follows her out. “Back in a sec, brats.”

“Take your time.” Maria, trying to tease but falling flat.

“You don’t have to walk me back, Jack-”

“I’m not.” Flatly. Arms crossed.

“...you didn’t know.” Surprised. Leaning closer. “Are you angry about it?”

“I am proud enough to burst, and pissed enough to smear someone against a wall.” Ground through her teeth. “Fuck me! Why the fuck did I think I was going to be good at raising kids?”

“Jack?”

“I mean...I didn’t ask them to do that, ok? And I didn’t vent at them because I wanted their help, it just...came out because I was fuckin’ tired of no one listening in class. Shit.”

“Then why are you angry?” Carefully.

“Because they can’t afford trouble!” Hissed, distressed now. “Shit! What if those other shits hadn’t backed down that quick, hm? What if it’d started a fight? Or...or blown up into some fucking mess? They know they’re supposed to stay out of shit like that, or...or...” Arms crossed, shoulders hunched.

“But it didn’t, Jack. It didn’t. They’re fine, I’m fine, it all turned out the way it should have.”

“I know.” Grumbled. “I also know that once you get away with a risk, you’re more likely to take another. And then another.”

“Life is a risk, you can’t live without taking at least a few.”

“But there’s risks worth taking and ones that are just stupid.”

“...so helping me was just stupid.”

Quiet stillness. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s still what you said.” Something in her voice hurts Jack, like those words that weren’t even an insult were worse than every verbal evisceration Jack has sent her way these last few years. Turns to leave.

“Wait.” Catching the edge of Miranda’s sleeve. “Just...listen, ok?” No response, but she doesn’t pull away. “When I said they pulled some strings to make me a foster, it came up as a vote before the board. It wasn’t unanimous, and its no secret that the people who voted against me have tried to make me seem incompetent or...or dangerous before. How I interact with the kids and their actions based on those interactions are fucking watched like a hawk, ok? I’ve got tenure, so I’m not losing my job, but if those shithead find a reason they can take my kids from me. Alright? Because I can’t fucking adopt them, one wrong step and they can ship them out of here and across the fucking universe and there’s not a damned thing I could do to stop it.”

“...I didn’t know that.” Reaching out to put a hand on Jack’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well...” Shrugs. “So I’m proud. So fucking proud, because they saw that something was wrong and they fixed it. They fucking acted and it worked. And that’s exactly what Shepard would have done, and she was the best of us so...so I’m doing it right, and they’re good kids. Right? But fuck me, because...it could have cost them way too much. And I don’t know which is worse, that they didn’t see it or that they did and did it anyways.”

“Shepard would be proud.” Small smile.

“Yeah, she probably would.” Shaking her head. “Sorry. This isn’t your fault. I just...uh, yeah.”

“It’s fine.” Spotting something out of the corner of her eye, taking a step closer.

“Trying to take advantage of me in my emotional state?” Grated out.

“We’ve got an audience.” Murmured in Jack’s ear. Jack flicks her eyes to the side, and spots the asshole. 

Ah. Pulls Miranda closer so they’re almost flush against each other (that shouldn’t feel as good as it does). “Well, if he’s going to stare...” Tilting her head like she’s going to kiss Miranda.

Except it doesn’t stop there.

Jack doesn’t come back to the world until her head thumps against the door.

“Ow-!”

“Oh, sorry, are you-?”

“Fine, fine.” Glancing over Miranda’s shoulder. “Coast is clear.”

“Oh. Good. Are you sure...?”

“Hard headed, remember?”

“Yes, I do.” Almost fond smile. “I’ll go before they send out a search party for you.”

“Shit, yeah...uh, good night, babe.”

“You too, tiger.” Over her shoulder. “And go easy on the kids, alright?”

“...yeah, alright.” Weakly.

She’s grinning to herself when she walks back in with a touch of saunter to her stride.

Josy is waiting just on the other side of the door, and surprises her with a rib-crushing hug.

“Jose-!” Yelped.

“Get lost on your way back?” Teasing, grin.

“Wh- no. I was right outside the whole time.”

“Which means somewhere there is now vid footage of you playing tonsil hockey with another teacher. That’s classy.”

Wider grin. “She didn’t mind.”

“So you’re...not mad?”

Jack pauses, frowns. Then shrugs. “...I don’t know.”

“It wasn’t us.” Percy.

“But...she said...”

“I mean, we did start it. But we didn’t...Prangley did most of the work. I spoke to him, and he spoke to the others. We supported him, but...”

“...I should be more upset that you figured out a way to circumvent my rules than outright break them, but I’m too fucking proud ot care.” Rubbing at her face. “C’mere.” Group huddle, like they used to do before missions. “Don’t do it again...but you did good. Alright?”

“Alright.” Grins all around.

“I have a very serious questions, Jack.”

“What’s that?” 

“...when are you going to marry Ms. Lawson? Because if she’s willing to put up with you and play tonsil hockey in a public hall then you sure as hell better-mph!”

Biotic head lock.

Jack is red in the face. “You little ass.”

“She’s not wrong!” Mark. “She’s so out of your league.”

“If she’s out of my league, then I should definitely not ask her back to come and teach you shits more about that damned game!”

“We didn’t say that!”

“Just that maybe you should put a ring on it before someone else does.” 

“...in all seriousness, don’t go saying shit like that around other people, alright? They might get the wrong idea.”

“That you have a soft, gooey center that’s head over heels for-” Flipped head over heels onto the couch.

“Wanna say that again?” Growled.

“No Jack.” Gasped.

“Good.”

“We like her too, Jack.” Maria, grinning. “So don’t screw it up. Or at least wait until she’s taught us all her tricks for Intergalactic Conquest.”

“Fuck you!” Beep.

“It’s a school night, so you guys should head back. And, uh, I’m glad you like her. Even if you’re assholes about it.” Turning red again. Shit. Not real, not real, not real...

Hugs, hugs. Confirming a few events. They leave.

Jack cleans up, and finds herself grinning as she does. Almost calls Miranda to tell her about what the kids said, but no. She’ll see her tomorrow. And they aren’t actually dating, so its fine. Because its just pretend.

She’s still grinning as she gets herself ready for bed that night.

-090-

Like an earworm she can’t get rid of, Miranda hears the words over and over from the kids in her head.

And, y’know, she was really upset about the whole thing and...we’d do anything for our Jack.

Jack was upset. About what happened to her.

Jack.

Her chest is warm, and she isn’t sure why. But it sure feels nice.

-090-

Miranda is teaching the next day, and finds all four are a bit friendlier. Still maintain proper boundaries. Overhears some chatter between students. 

“Yeah, she’s dating Jack, and so she was there at dinner last night...it was pretty fun.”

“She wiped the floor with you guys at Intergalactic Conquest? Do you think she’d visit the club some time?”

“Maybe.”

“I kinda hope they stay together, Ms. Nought’s been a little bit easier in class the last two weeks. Not that its easy, just...”

“Less murderously hard?”

“Yeah.”

Miranda can’t help but feel a little bit proud of that, even if it is unintentional. 

“Ms. Lawson?” Josy, hanging back after class in third block.

“Yes, Josy?”

“Just wanted to give you this.” Invitation to her next concert in two weeks. Most people watch on a live stream, but there are a few audience seats.

“Are you sure? If there’s anyone else you’d rather have go...”

“I’m sure.” Smiling. “The others prefer to watch on the stream, so they can eat popcorn and make fun of the faces the piccolo and oboe players make without getting into trouble. And it’ll be nice to have someone there who actually gets music. Jack supports us, but she doesn’t actually know how music works at all.”

“It’s not really her forte.”

“Nope.” Wide smile. “That’s all. I have to get to my next class.”

“I’ll be sure to put this on my calendar. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Leaves.

Miranda can’t help but be reminded of her sister. The smile lasts all the way until their weekly chat that afternoon. Jack has something, so she has a few hours before their dinner together.

Ok, spill. You’re happy about something, I can tell.

“I am, actually. But if you weren’t done venting about practice room poaching...”

“I am, its fine.” Sighing. “Besides, I could use some good news.”

“I was invited today to attend a concert by one of my students. Its in two weeks, and she plays the french horn. Quite well, actually, if I understand correctly. I was honored to receive the invitation, and I’m looking forward to it.”

Orianna frowns. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“What doesn’t?”

“Live seating is limited, so you only receive tickets to give out if you have people who live nearby or on the space station itself to give them to. But if she has family on the station, why is she giving the ticket to you?”

“Oh, well...she does. And you actually know her. Do you remember who was with me the day we rescued you on Illium?”

“Commander Shepard, who no one believes I met before because you won’t let me take the name Lawson thanks a lot, and...I remember she was bald, and covered with tattoos. I don’t think you actually introduced her.”

“Probably not. We were...barely even acquaintances at the time. That was Jacquline Nought, and she’s currently an instructor at Grisson. Also, Josy’s legal guardian.”

“Wait- the Jacquline Nought? The one who led her students into battle against Cerberus and the Reapers?”

“Um...yes. How did you know that?”

“They did a special broadcast on her after it was over. Or they tried to. The only footage they had was her cursing out the interviewer for barging in on some private memorial service. They said her student’s work saved hundreds of lives...and I thought she looked familiar. I can’t believe you know her! You get to meet all the coolest people...”

“She asks about you from time to time.”

“She remembers me?”

“It was a memorable trip.” Grinning. “Do you want me to introduce you to her? Officially?”

“I mean...would that be weird? I don’t want to come off as a fangirl, even if she is totally awesome...” 

“It won’t be weird unless you make it weird.”

“I would like to thank her. I never got to thank the Commander. Not even after...” Trailing off.

“Then, I’ll arrange for you to meet Jack. It shouldn’t be too hard, she’s over here quite a bit.”

“She is?” Surprised. “Why?”

“...we’re in the same department in the school, and there’s quite a bit of overlap between our classes.” Shrugging. “Hand to Hand Combat and Biotics. So we frequently collaborate.”

“Do you like her?” Grinning a bit.

Miranda can feel her cheeks pink even as she rolls her eyes. “As a colleague and possible friend? Yes, actually.”

“No, you like like her.” Mouth dropping out. “Holy....does she know???”

“There’s nothing for her to know, Ori, you’re reading far too much into this.”

“I don’t believe you.” Crossing her arms. “I know that face. Its my face. And that face isn’t being totally honest right now.”

“Ori...”

Her door beeps open. “Babe, I’m home!” Loudly. So loudly, which probably means there’s someone in the hall she’s putting a show on for. “And I’ve got your favorite wine!”

Miranda doesn’t cut the feed in time, and can see Ori’s look of shock and awe before it shuts down.

“...shit.”

“Something wrong?” Coming in the rest of the way, hitting the door panel to close with her elbow.

“...maybe?”

“Well, I have good news at least, and we’re celebrating.”

“What about?” Glad to have something else to think about for a moment.

“Fucking pipes in the gym finally burst. I told Phillips months ago that a few more good whacks would do ‘em in, but she let the janitors take a look at it, those idiots said its fine and now its flooded! So, no more free time there until its fixed, and this time they’ll make sure to cover the fucking pipes.”

“That is good news! So the tournament is cancelled?”

“Yes! Which means we now have that whole day free.” Pouring them both drinks. “Cheers!”

“I’ll drink to that.”

“So what was wrong when I came in?”

“...ah. Right.” The holocaller starts to ring. “...it’s about Ori.”

“She’s calling.” Glancing over. “Aren’t you going to answer?”

“...I hadn’t told her yet.”

“...oh.” Feeling a bit hurt. Except there’s no reason to be hurt, because this is fake. Tries to shake it off. “So...”

“So...I already tipped my hand by telling her about Josy’s concert.” Rolling her eyes. “And she caught it...she is a little too much like me for my own good sometimes.”

Jack grins at that. “Good.”

Shooting a half-hearted glare her way. “I tried to lie my way out of it. That failed. Then you walked in...and I tried to hang up. Not in time. Now she’s calling back.” Looking down at the flashing lights. “Shit.”

“...go get dinner.” Crossing her arms.

“But...”

“I know, and I got it. Go get dinner.”

Hesitating.

Seriously. “I won’t fuck this up. Family is too important. Go get dinner. Alright?”

“...alright.” Slowly. “You’re sure-?”

“Yes, go!” Practically shoving her out the door. “And don’t come back without food!” Shutting the door in her face. “Geez...” Suddenly strangely nervous. She faces it like all things that make her nervous: head on.

“Hey.” Answering the call.

The younger woman on the other end starts to shout, then immediately stops.

-oh! You’re...

“Ori, good to see you. It’s been awhile.”

“Uh...yeah, it's....where’s my sister?”

“Getting dinner.” Nonchalant. “Since I brought the booze, least she could do really.”

“...right.”

“You still playing violin?”

“Uh, yeah.” 

“Cool, you should keep it up. One of my kids plays french horn. I don’t know shit about music, but they say its good for your brain so...” Shrugs. “Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that even though your sister is a shit liar, she’s doing fine here and we’ll take care of her, alright? And do me a favor and don’t be mad at her for keeping this to herself, or she’s going to mope for weeks and there won’t be anything I can do to snap her out of it.”

“Oh, I doubt that.” Smiling in spite of herself.

“No, I mean that. You’re the center of her fucking world, not me. I mean, look at this.” Picking up the vid screen and turning it around so she can see the pictures on the wall. Most of them are of Orinana. Pride of place is the only one of them together. “See?”

“...oh.”

“She never showed you?”

“No.” Quietly.

“She’s like that sometimes.” Wry smile, putting the caller back in place. “So, no harm no foul, right?”

“...I guess.” Frowning. “I still wish she’d told me.”

“Yeah, well...people make mistakes.” The door chimes. “She’s back. You want to talk to her?”

“Uh...no. I’ll call her tomorrow. Usual time.”

“I’ll let her know. Thanks, Ori.”

“Sure thing, Jack.”

They hang up.

The door opens. Miranda comes in juggling two trays.

“I got blah blah blah blah. How did your...chat go?” Trying not to show her nerves.

“Alright, I guess. You’ll find out tomorrow when she calls.” Digging into her food. “Fuck this is good. What did you get?”

“Blah b lah blah.”

“Oh, that reminds me, I brought you something besides wine.” Digs in the back again, tosses a plastic box at Miranda who catches it by habit.

“...thanks? What is it?”

“Miniature Intergalactic Conquest, one player. So you can show me how to actually put together a defense.”

“I will...if you tell me about this news special that was apparently done on you.” Curious. 

“Who told you about it?” Growling.

“Ori.”

“...fucking bitch promited they wouldn’t air it. I don’t care how good the sex was, that bitch is mine the next time I see her.”

“Wait...do you mean Diane Allers?” You slept with her?”

Jack pauses, fork halfway to her mouth. “Yeah, so?”

“How did you even meet her?”

“Shepard’s Memorial service when the Normandy finally made it back. Later, one of her co-workers burst in on a private vigil for some of my kids that didn’t make it. Almost broke his arm making him leave. She promised they’d scrap it after that, but wouldn’t you know a fucking month later...there it is!”

“She doesn’t own the broadcasting company, Jack, she probably wasn’t given a choice.” Clearing her throat. “So...she was that good, was she?”

“I mean, it was not that long after the war so everything was a fucking party. Because if you weren’t laughing you were crying.” Looking down.

“...I want you to tell me about them. If that’s alright.”

“Who?” Looking up, confused.

“The kids you lost. The ones that you held that vigil for.”

“You don’t want to hear about that.” Getting up.

“I do.” Catching Jack’s arm. Meeting her gaze. “I mean it.”

Jack gently pulls away. “Uh....not yet, ok?” Clearing her throat, looking away. “I, uh....maybe someday? But not yet. Ok?”

“Ok.” 

Jack goes to the couch and fiddles with the vid screen. Miranda finds herself watching the thin woman, no longer a skeletal wraith but certainly lithe in a way she’ll never be. The casual slouch of her body into the not-quite-comfortable cushions, fingers restlessly drumming on one knee. The screen flips on, and its biotic ball. The satisfied grin, the slight relaxation of the tension across the shoulders.

That is far more fascinating than it should be.

Shit.

“I thought I got chose what we watched in my apartment?” Miranda, mildly. Bringing the wine and her food with her, sitting beside Jack. They’re almost touching.

“Fine.” Jack offers her the remote.

“Thank you.” Taking it. Switching it to...another biotic ball game.

“...seriously?”

“______ is not a proper team, and not worth the time to watch. _______ is. Blame yourself for introducing me to the sport, now I have an opinion on and you’re going to have to live with it.”

“Well...shit.” Grinning. Watching Miranda out of the corner of her eye. The way she’s absorbed into the game, eyes scanning each movement and hands neatly making short work of her meal. The smooth elegance of a wine glass lifted, brought to full lips, and drunk in one practiced movement. The tendons tracing down her neck to a shoulder that is annoyingly both strong and delicate. 

Damn.

And this is where they both privately decide that while this is something they want....it’s only if the other person wants it too. Because vulnerability and honesty are for suckers, right? This turns into pretending that compliments and cuddling and occasionally kissing is perfectly normal between friends pretending to date.

Both are stewing over how to make the other break first, so tons of platonic dates, gifts and treats, Etc. Totally using the ‘kids’ to dig for information.

And of course, life happens too.

Miranda’s team wins.

“Cheers.” Jack, offering her glass.

“Dare I say there is hope for you yet?” Clinking the glasses together gently.

“Well....never say never, right?” Drinking the rest in one go.

“That is what they say.”

-090-

“Dinner with your kids tomorrow night, right? Is there anything I should bring?”

Jack glances up from an excessively tedious assignment she’s grading. Takes her a minute to piece together what Mirand means.

“Yes. I mean no.” Rubbing her face.

“No you’re not having dinner with the kids?”

“No there’s no dinner, yes I’ll see the kids. Its pool night.” Sighing, tossing her pad to the side. “I rent one of the pools once a month to let the kids get some swimming in. Most of them were born planet-side, and its open to the whole group. Maybe 15-20 kids will go.”

“That must be expensive.”

“Not really. Professor Gables, who teaches languages? His family owns a couple of things on the station, and the pools are one of them. He’s also a terrible player, and always loses more favors that he’d like to admit. You get too many favors in play, you aren’t allowed to play anymore until they’re used up. We made a deal, I get a free pool (or almost free), I give him his favors back. He gets to play again. It all works out.”

“Bartering at its best.”

Yeah, so, no need to come this time. They’ll have plenty to keep them busy.”

“Actually, it sounds fun. If that’s alright.”

“...oh, sure. Yeah. I mean, it’ll be a nice change for them at least.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t swim.” Said in a way that implies...not that she’s incapable of it, but that she chooses not to get in the water and why is not up for discussion.

“Oh.” Pausing. “Would you prefer if I don’t-?”

“It’s up to you.” Eyes back on the work. “I won’t complain about another adult to help keep them in line, but you don’t have to come unless...you want to.”

“I want to.”

“Alright.”

“Alright.”

They both go back to work.

-090-

Jack rounds up the students after an early dinner, and she was 18 going between her four, the rest of the original squad, and new students who are coming. Everyone must have parent approval, and a few have other activities so its not everyone. Miranda meets her at the front, dressed in a coverup dress with a bag over one shoulder. They head over.

The students are all loud and rowdy, Jack grins a bit at that. Still on edge. She sends Miranda into the changing rooms first with all the females, follows as soon as its clear with the males. Counts once they’re through to make sure she has everyone (no hanging back to make out in the locker room unattended), then tells them to go for it. 

There is an automated lifeguard in case anyone gets into trouble. Chairs spread along the outside, and a few tables. Jack’s bag has a few pads in it, and settles down and gets to it. 

Miranda finds herself quickly drawn into a game that they ask her to ref. Then it breaks off into races. Then there’s marco polo, and water jousting. Miranda has never done any of it. Swimming was an approved activity for physical well-being, but not something to ‘play’ in. She’s enjoying herself a great deal. She glances up at Jack to see her watching sometimes, but the other woman is mostly absorbed in whatever she’s reading.

Miranda gets out after about an hour when the splashing gets out of control, grabbing her towel so she doesn’t drip everywhere, but not covering herself with it. She’s wearing a white bathing suit that isn’t as revealing as she may normally choose, but thought it more appropriate with the kids around. Inordinately pleased by the way she still catches Jack’s approving eye. 

“What are you working on?”

“This isn’t work, its a book.”

“And what is that?”

“Pride and Prejudice.”

“...why?”

“Maria is reading it for class, and asked for help.” Defensive. “Besides...it’s not half bad.” Smirking. “Mr. Darcy and his rich, handsome self paired with a self-important and dickish personality reminds me of a certain someone once upon a time.”

“I was never that bad.”

“No, you were worse.”

“Jack, that’s not a nice thing to say to your girlfriend.” Josy, coming up.

“Doesn’t make it any less true.” Draining her drink. “Either of you want anything?” Getting up.

“No thank you.” Miranda, syrup sweet.

“I’m good.” Josy, rolling her eyes.

“I could kill her sometimes,” Miranda, smiling as she says it. Thoughtful. “Or toss her into a pool...”

“Please don’t!!” Almost panic. Miranda snaps her head to Josy, surprised. “Uh...it’s a rule. Anyone throws Jacks or, even pretends to, we never get a pool day again. Ever. And she really means it.”

“...ok, then I won’t. I promise.” Wanting to ask questions and also not. 

Quietly. “I think Jack’s afraid of water.” Catching Miranda’s eye. “Like....water deeper than your ankles.”

“I didn’t know that.”

Shrugs. “...don’t tell her that I said that, either.”

“I won’t.”

“You’re still here?” Jack, sauntering back with two bottles. “Tired of swimming already?”

“No, but you promised to launch us a few times from the springboard, so...”

“...shit, yes I did.” Putting down the bottles, to Miranda. “Wanna toss some kids in the water? I swear they ask for it.”

“Sounds like fun.” Grinning. She follows behind.

Word spreads quickly, and Miranda takes her place to the left of the springboard, watching Jack on the right. The kids jump, and Jack uses the momentum to launch them a further five or ten feet in the air. Miranda catches on quickly, and they take turns.

“At least half of your students are strong enough to do this,” Miranda observed after about 30 minutes. Why not let them have a go?”

“Because if they mess up and hit the side of the pool its three times the paperwork.”

“...oh.” 

“Yeah. And for some reason, it always turns into a contest. Who cares who can f-...friggin launch people the furthest if one of them ends up with broken ribs?”

“Obviously, we are more mature than that.”

“There’s no need for a contest, the answer is me.”

“...” Has to remind herself that these are students, not test dummies. And Jack is stronger, but...

“Furthest? Yes. You were always good at brute force.” Unable to help herself entirely.

“Oh, I’m brute am I?” The next kid goes a bit higher than usual. The lifeguard monitor beeps at her. “...shit.”

“Well, if the boot fits...” Hiding her smile. Launching her perfectly. “Sometimes precision is more important than power.” Smugly.

“Oh, well, if you’re so perfect maybe I should let you finish this up for me.” Smirking a bit, backing away. 

“Jack...”

“No, wouldn’t want to give the kids anything less than the best, and if you’re better at being precise-”

Behind her a few of the newcomers are roughhousing in the line, and when Jack crosses behind Miranda to leave one of them shoves the other hard enough to tumble into Jack. They both go skidding towards the pool. Jack instinctively latches onto Miranda biotcally, who catches her back. The boy goes tumbling into the water.

Everyone goes still.

Jack’s grip on Miranda is bruising, but the older woman hardly notices compared to the sheer panic in Jack’s eyes. 

“Jack?” 

No response.

“Jack?” Mark, worried. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t...it was an accident. Are you-?”

“She’s fine.” Miranda, taking Jack’s arm, carefully prying her hand off her wrist. “I think we’re done launching people, though. For now.”

“...ok.” Dubious.

“Go enjoy your drink, Jack, before it gets warm.” Leading the still silent, flat-faced Jack back to the table.

“Hm.”

When Jack comes back to the present, she doesn’t talk about it and Jack doesn’t ask. Maybe not that big? Instead, it's only a moment, then Jack tamps it down because her kids are watching. Still gives it up for now. Stays as far away from the pool as physically possible. Doesn’t say anything about it. 

The kids aren’t quite as boisterous as before, and the one responsible kinda keeps away from Jack. Each of Jack’s kids come to check on her without checking on her (asking about other things) and Miranda stays with Jack instead of getting back in the water. When its done, Jack leaves first with the girls, and Miranda makes sure the boys get through. Jack isn’t there when she gets out, and Maria says she headed back with the first group. Miranda gets the rest back to the dorm floors. 

Percy stays back to ask if someone should go check on Jack. She wasn’t quite herself. Miranda promises to call her, but says they should probably get their rest for school and let Jack handle herself. 

Miranda does as promised, and calls Jack on her way back to her own rooms. No answer. She goes and showers, gets changed. Its not early enough for sleep, so its comfortable clothes. Calls Jack again, still no answer. 

Something makes her feel this is not ok.

Heads out for Jack’s place. The walk isn’t far, but she calls again on the way. Still no answer. 

She has her own key, so she’s not left waiting out in the hall. Let’s herself in. 

Its dark inside. Jack’s omni is on the couch, along with her bag. There is whining from somewhere further back in the apartment.

“Jack?” No answer.

Slowly, she makes her way back. Eezo meets her at the bedroom door and seizes Miranda’s wrist, dragging her inside. Whining the whole time.

MIranda yelps, but doesn’t resist.

Jack is seated on the floor in the dark, knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them. Eyes stare sightless, and lips move wordless, to chew and purse.

Miranda sits as close as she dares, arms barely touching. Legs crossed and arms relaxed in her lap. She focuses on keeping her breath slow and deep. 

“The fuck are you doin here, Lawson?” Low, grated.

“Checking on you.” Not looking up. “Kids were worried.” A pause. “So was I.”

“M’fine.” Eyes still straight ahead.

“Ok.”

“‘K.”

Eezo whines, butting his head against Jack again.

“...that’s lie is so shit, even your verren doesn’t believe it.”

“Fuck you.”

“Is that an invitation? It seemed weak for an insult...”

That startles a laugh out of Jack, who drops her forehead to her knees. “Go away.”

“No.”

“Why?” Frustrated growl.

“Because friends don’t let friends deal with panic attacks alone.” A deep breath. “And after pretending to date for nearly a month, I would hope that at the very least...we are friends.”

“If I say yes, will you go?”

“There is nothing you could say that would make me go.”

“Ori has better tits.”

“Childish and crude. Also ineffective.”

“...fuck.”

“...you don’t have to talk about it. I’ll just stay until...you’re you again.”

“This is me.”

“You know what I mean.” Gently.

“Ugh.”

“What?”

“You. Being nice.”

“You say it like its a bad thing.”

“That unusual, hm?” Teasing. “Would it be easier if I yelled at you?”

“...maybe.” Snorted.

“I’m not going to yell at you, Jack.” Chuckling. “Not even if you think Ori has better tits than I do.”

Another weak laugh. A tortured growl.

“Hungry?”

“...couldn’t eat before.”

“Come on, I’ll cook you something.”

“You cook?” Dryly,

“At little, sometimes.” Offering her hand. “I won’t bite. This time.”

“Is that a promise?” Ragged, accepting the hand.

“Always.” Helping her up. Let’s go as soon as she’s up, but stays close as they go into the kitchen.

Miranda cooks. Jack asks several questions, to keep her mind off things. It ends up being simply a grilled cheese sandwich, and some reheated soup. Comfort food at its finest. Jack eats all of it. Then seems to collapse in on herself in exhaustion.

“Better?”

“Yeah.” Head on the counter. “Yeah, I’m just...exhausted.”

“Go sleep, then. I’ll clean up before I head back.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I don’t mind. And you won’t, so now they won’t still be sitting in the sink next time I come over.”

“...touche.” Carefully getting up. “...thanks.”

“No problem.” Not meeting her eyes.

Jack lingers for just a moment. “....we are friends.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Part ways with a smile.

-090-

The next they aren’t together, but the night after is dinner at Miranda’s. Jack brings pizza and wine. She doesn’t hate the taste of it anymore, and its a nice middle ground between beer and hard liquor. Miranda pours them both a glass, and they get to work.

At some point discuss the pool incident. Jack admits it wasn’t a thing before, it came up while dealing with other shit from the past. A series of memories she’d repressed, of being tested using a special fluid that can be breathed like oxygen. It was maddening.

Miranda listens. Jack doesn’t talk about it much, just snippets. And another sort of thanks, and a request to be taught how to cook. Because grilled cheese sandwiches fresh are pretty fucking tasty, and she’d like to try and make them for her kids sometimes. 

Thus, cooking lessons begin.

In the end, but the third time they’re cooking together, Jack has a better grasp of things that Miranda and is quickly moving to outstrip her. Miranda tries not to show how much this bothers her, but it REALLY does. After all, she’s the one that is supposed to be good at everything. To have all the advantages. So why the heck can’t she cook??

She’s at Jack’s, watching her when a conversation with Shepard comes back to her. Jack catches her zoned out, and asks what’s up.

“Remembering something Shepard said once.” Quietly.

“What’s that?” Handing her a spoon to taste. “Too much salt?”

“Hm, nope. I think its fine.” Handing it back. “Uh...it was about you, and others, on the crew. I didn’t understand at first why we had to pick up all these...misfits, if you will. People outside our organization. I thought that it was a waste of time and resources to pursue them all, when we had an excellent selection of skilled operatives at hand. And I told Shepard as much one night when she caught me attempting to reheat some food after most of the crew was asleep.

“What’d she say?”

“That the people we picked up had skills outside of what Cerberus looked for in their people that she needed. And she was right, as she usually was.” Grumbling. “She added that I shouldn’t judge everyone by my first impression, as anyone may have a hidden but important talent.” Glancing meaningfully at the pan Jack is working with.

Jack snorts. “Some are fucking harder to see than others.”

“Yes, they are.” Seriously. “I am not used to not being the best, or at least very good, at everything I try. So I...apologize if I have been less than...enthusiastic at your newfound prowess with a pan and spatula.”

“S’ok.” Tossing in the meat, giving it a good stir. “We all got shit.”

“Yes, we do.” Smiling. “It smells good.”

“It fucking better. Saul swears the _____ was fresh, but you know...” Rolls her eyes. 

“Then here’s to hoping Saul didn’t lie.” Raising her wine.

“Fuck yeah!” 

-090-

The concert. This may actually happen before now? It would make sense if it did, so Jack can deal with her jealousy before now.

Miranda dresses nicely, Jack comes in her everyday clothes. Sitting next to her she’s self-conscious. Mirand also brought flowers for Josy, which Jack has never done. Its a lovely concert, and afterwards Jack and Miranda have dinner with Josy. Miranda and Josy get into technical music talk, and Jack feels incredibly left out. Hates it, does her best to hide it but she’s Jack so...it’s not awesome. 

Josy is the one to smooth things over, by asking Jack to walk her back alone. They have an odd discussion on love and how it multiplies, not divides. Josy was afraid that Miranda taking up so much of Jack’s time would mean there’s less care to go around for everyone. When in fact, its done the opposite, there’s more. Jack sees it, and acknowledges that this is true. Thanks Josy. For once hugs her without being prompted. Since its Jack, its awkward as hell but Josy doesn’t care.

-090-

Thought it used to be (relatively) easy to cross vast distances in space due to the gates, the slow repair means that most students will be remaining on campus for ‘winter break’, which is almost a month long due to the year-round schedule employed by the school. The staff, therefore, decides to go all-out on preparations and events for this year. 

Events include:  
(Part of the school is shut down and transformed into a winter wonderland for:)  
Snowball tournament  
Sledding on a special course  
Ice Sculpting/Igloo building competition

(Regular events)  
Basic ‘Religious’ Holiday Events for those who choose to attend them  
(Christian services, Jewish services, Kwanza services, etc)  
Hot chocolate and Christmas stories  
Christmas cookie baking/decorating/other holiday treats  
Snowflake cutting/other arts and crafts

And finally

THE YULETIDE BALL

The teachers are asked to volunteer for activities they want to supervise, with the understanding that if they don’t volunteer they’ll be assigned regardless so why not just pick something they’re going to enjoy, hm?

Jack signs up with Miranda, so at least she doesn’t get stuck with someone she can’t stand. They do a stint at the sleds and ice sculpting (cold doesn’t really both either of them). And also at the cooking/baking room. Jack can’t stop eating sugar cookies, and Miranda teases her about it.

“They’re better than fucking crack, and I should know.” Stuffing another in her mouth.

Everyone is required to help the Ball. Jack doesn’t want to decorate, so they’re chaperoning.

A week in, she’s cornered by two of her kids asking what she got for Miranda for Christmas and what she’s wearing to the ball and if they’re going to do the sleepover this year?

Uh, nothing? Her usual clothes? And of course, why wouldn’t they?

They call an emergency family meeting.

“No, seriously, why wouldn’t we do the sleepover?” as she’s being dragged along, confused. “We did it last year, I thought you guys liked it...”

“We do, we just thought you might have other plans. With your girlfriend. Alone at night. Like adults do sometimes.”

“...we’re having the sleepover. And I haven’t even invited her yet, so-”

“Jack!” Exasperated.

Its a disaster. No clothes for the ball! No present for Miranda! And no talk about the sleepover. They basically make a plan for Jack, and -break! 

Maria goes to talk to Miranda about the sleepover. She’s invited! They play games, watch Die Hard at midnight (because its totally a Christmas movie) and have a biotic ball game on Christmas morning when everyone else is too busy to be in the gym. Miranda is surprised they have a tradition already, but promises to come if Jack’s ok with it (of course she is!) and changes her plans accordingly. Earlier mention of not going to see her because it would take a week and a half to get to her sister, which leaves her only a short 3 days to spend with her before coming back. The gate is due to be fixed in half a year, she’ll make the trip then when she can spend more time.

Mark goes to pick out clothes for Jack and hopefully get them made/ordered in time. He’s the fashionista of the group. He decides on a suit that has shorter pants so Jack can still wear her combat boots (like they’ll ever get her out of them) and suspenders with a vest and tie. He’s quite proud of his selection, and Jack rolls her eyes but grudgingly agrees to wear it.

Percy starts researching a present for Miranda, but tells Jack whatever it is is from the group, she needs to get something private for Miranda too. Jack decides the least personal but still somewhat personal thing she can do is: cook a meal. She decides to go with a really nice italian-style pasta and sauce with meatballs, and souffle for dessert. The group gets Miranda a record player and a record of her favorite classical piece along with a few others. Its supposed to be a ‘purer’ sound experience than other forms of music.

Josy starts to hatch a plan for the sleepover. Maybe? Do we really want to go the mistletoe route? Hm. Perhaps for the Yuletide ball instead?

The ball is on Christmas Eve. Everyone is pressed and dressed in their best, and Jack grumbles as she puts on the dark grey suit. Admits once its on (and she’s rolled up the sleeves) that its not half-bad. Not sure she likes the tie, it feels too buttoned up, so she goes without and leaves the shirt with a few buttons open. With the vest on, she’s still showing far less skin than usual.

Meets Miranda at the Ball.

Miranda is not in the ‘fuck me’ dress, but the heels...Jack takes a minute to gather herself after staring a moment too long. Turns to find Josy grinning widely at her. 

“What?” Hunching her shoulders a bit, pretending nothing happened though she can feel her cheeks heating up.

“Nothing. You going to tell her your jaw hit the ground so hard you had to scrape it up with a shovel or shall I?” Primply.

“My jaw did not-!”

“Jack?”

The younger woman turns quickly and finds Miranda right behind her, giving her an appreciative once-over. Unintentionally slouches more with a grin at the attention.

“See something you like, babe?”

“I didn’t know you had anything in your closet except sweats and your pseudo fetish wear.” Teasing. “You clean up nicely when you want to, Jack.”

“She had help.” Josy, snarky.

“Kid...” Warning.

“Who was it?” Miranda, smiling.

“Mark. He picked out my dress too.” Giving a small twirl. 

“Very nice.”

Josy, like she’s prompting a child. “Doesn’t Ms. Lawson look nice, Jack?”

“Jose?”

“Hm?”

“Go find someone else to talk to before I stop being fucking patient.”

“Ok, Jack.” Quick hug, and she’s gone.

“Damn brat.” Grumbled, but her heart isn’t in it. Miranda smiles all the wider. “...you, uh, you look nice too.”

“Maybe I should have asked Josy to stay, I think her description was better...”

“You don’t need me to tell you you’re beautiful, you have over half the room watching you and the other half glaring at me.”

“No, those are the ones who prefer you to me. But it would be nice to hear all the same, because you don’t bullshit me.”

In a low voice. “Despite them not being on a fucking platter for all to see, your tits look even better than usual tonight, babe.”

Miranda laughs.

“You would-!” 

Interruption. They aren’t off the clock yet!

Work.

Supervise.

Scout for kids misbehaving.

Watch.

Smile.

Work.

Chat.

Slow dance?

“Come on,” Miranda said as she caught Jack on one of her rounds and pulled her towards the dance floor. “Our turn.”

“Our turn to what?” Resisting slightly.

“To dance.” Name something you can waltz to that isn’t a Christmas song.

“Uh, no.” Lower voice. “My kind of dancing isn’t exactly ‘student appropriate’, if you know what I mean.” Raised brows.

“That’s why we’re going to waltz.”

“Babe, I don’t know how to waltz.” Flatly, dour.

“I know, but I do and I’m leading so its fine.”

“...what??”

They’re on the dance floor now, and Miranda is setting them up. “Just follow my lead, and you’ll be fine.”

“Can’t you do this with...Percy or something?”

“Oh, and that won’t be noticed? My girlfriend won’t dance with me but her foster son will?”

“...I feel ridiculous.”

“We haven’t even started dancing yet.”

“Yes, but I’m wearing the suit!”

“...so?” Gently. “Do you trust me?”

“...yes.”

“Then at least give it a try. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think there was any chance you would enjoy it. Also...it’ll piss off ______ to no end.”

Which may not be fair to use, but it works nonetheless.

It's actually kinda fun. Miranda knows how to give easy cues, and Jack thoroughly enjoys watching her arch nemesis boil across the room. Jack isn’t the best dancer, but she’s no Shepard either and at the end she offers Miranda her arm and escorts her off the floor.

“Very nice, Jack. Look at you, between the new clothes, learning to cook fine food, enjoying decent wine and that dance you’re almost cultured.”

“Ha de-fucking ha.” Under her breath. “But uh...that wasn’t too bad. I might ask you to show it to me again, sometime.”

“Anytime you like.” A little hopeful.

The party ends around 10 pm, and the students are chased off to bed.

That’s when the teacher party begins. 

The booze comes out, and the tunes keep playing. Jack and Miranda dance again, this time without restraint, and there is definitely some questionable choices made as the asshat is still there and Jack a little tipsy decides this is a great time to rub it in all the more. The ‘mistletoe fairy’ catches them, and what was meant to be a small peck turns into some semi-serious necking.

More booze. Some gambling. Its very late (and they’ve all indulged more than usual) when the asshat comes over.

“What? You want something, asshat?” Jack, arm on the back of Miranda’s chair as her girlfriend plays at something two-player and highly competitive.

“Just to say that I met an old friend of yours recently, I believe. A Captain Roger, I believe?”

“Oh, was he on the station?” Nonchalant.

“Yes, we met at the bar. He was asking around about you. Gave a very...vivid description of how you, uh...’swallowed his willie whole’, his words not mine, in the alley out back.”

“That didn’t happen in the fucking alley.” Smirks. “Did he look alright? That asshole always worked and played too hard for his own good.”

“...a little rough around the edges, I suppose.” Not the answer he was hoping for.

“Babe, you hear that? An old fuck buddy of mine ran into the asshat here.” Jack, with a wide grin.

“Is he? What does he look like?”

Describe.

“Hm, not really my type.”

“Oh, fuck no babe.” Chuckling.

“That doesn’t bother you? That she has a fuck buddy who sometimes visits the station?”

“That she had one? No.” Looking up from her game frankly. “And if that bothers you then you and I truly would not have suited. Jack is not the first woman I’ve ever had slept with, and you would not be the first man, and there is a very good chance I will run into some of those people again in my lifetime even if I never left the station.” Spreading her hands. “We are both adults that have had active sexual lives in the past. When we started dating, we agreed to exclusivity. She has honored that, and so have I, so therefore...why would I care about who’s willie she’s swallowed in the past in alleyways or otherwise?”

During this speech he’s turned red. Stiffly bowing. “I’ll take my leave.”

“Aw look, he’s blushing....”

“Don’t be rude, Jack.”

“Oh, like he wasn’t?”

Later that evening, still a little tipsy they stumble to Jack’s place first. 

“Oh, fuck me I’m tired.” Patting Eezo’s head as she gets some water. “You want some water, babe?”

“Yes, please.” Sitting on the couch, head laid back on the cushion. “If you don’t mind.”

“No, its fine.” Bringing her a glass.

“Thank you.” Sighs.

“So...asshat, hm?”

“Yes.”

“...you played it off well. You shouldn’t let it bother you, though-”

“It doesn’t.” Quickly.

“Then what is?”

“I guess I’d just hoped that...if we found a good place and time to end things peacefully that he would be willing to...let it go gracefully.”

“Yeah, he does not fucking take a hint well.”

“No, he does not.” Smiling a bit at Jack. “That’s all. I’m not upset about whoever you fucked before. And if you really, really needed to blow off some steam-”

“I’m not an animal, babe, I can wait. For awhile.” Shrugs uncomfortably. “Besides, there’s other ways of getting off than randos at a bar.”

“True.”

Miranda says something about napping on the couch for awhile, Jack feels a prick of conscious and tells her to go lay on the bed. She’ll stay on the couch. Why? So, if one of the kids comes in she’s out there to talk to them. Makes sense sort of? Miranda accepts, and enjoys sleeping on pillows that smell like Jack a little too much. Speaking of needing to blow of steam...but she’s not doing that in Jack’s bed while Jack’s on the couch.

Jack is totally finger fucking herself on the couch with her pants still on. Shit, Miranda looked good. Not even fair. Ugh, she can’t sleep now.

Shit.

-090-


	3. Part 3

Christmas Eve, Miranda arrives after lunch to help Jack set up. She scoots the couch and table around so that a blow up mattress can fit on the floor. First time Mirand asks about romantic aspirations between the kids. Oh, Percy has a girlfriend, Maria isn’t interested in anyone, Mark is gay and secretly pining after so and so who is supposedly not and Josey has an on again off again thing with two other people. No worries about anyone in the group trying to pull a fast one for the sleepover. After living practically in each other’s pockets for months, Jack is pretty confident in this assessment.

The kids arrive with gifts. There is a tiny tree that one of the kids brought that everything is put under. Jack has no other decorations, but hand-cut snowflakes slowly get put up around the room through the evening. Miranda totally wins the game. There is food and jokes, and then come the pictures.

The kids bring pictures of their families to share. Jack didn’t warn Miranda, so she’s a little off-kilter when they ask about Miranda’s sister, the only family she has mentioned thus far. She has some recent ones on her omni, and shares them. Is surprised at how big some of their families used to be. And those who still have some distant family talk about how they’re doing and what news they’ve had from them.

After dinner they go ahead and exchange gifts. Mark got everyone ugly sweaters (that aren’t actually ugly) and everyone puts them on. Maria made everyone individual gingerbread men that are soon half-eaten with various limbs hanging out of mouths. Jack gets all the kids some new tech device they wanted. Percy blah blah, Josy blah blah. Miranda gets everyone something too (new dishes and cooking utensils for Jack so she can cook for them more?), and they give her the record player and records. She loves them! 

It gets late, and they put on Die Hard.

Everyone is tumbled together, wrapped in blankets and sleeping bags on the couch and the mattress on the floor. The only thing that could make it more perfect, Miranda thinks, is if Oriana could be here. She ends up napping on the couch, against Jack’s shoulder, through the movie. Even when its done she doesn’t move. Doesn’t want to move. This moment is too important, too precious, and nothing could ever make her do anything to pause it too soon.

Then Jack is sliding out from her spot, and pulling her along.

“Wha-”

“Shh.”

Heart thumping in her chest, is Jack really...? No, her kids are here. She wouldn’t...would she? This  _ is _ Jack...

“ _ Damn _ brats,” Jack muttered once the door was safely shut behind them. “I’d move a mountain for those assholes, but they are fucking  _ terrible _ to sleep around. Mark ate  _ way _ too much cheese, he is going to shit himself with as much as he’s going to fart, Percy as a bladder the size of a fucking grape and has to pee three times a night and Josy snores like she’s ripping wood with her  _ teeth _ ...” Almost proud. Glancing at Miranda. “...figured you’d rather sleep here.”

“...yes, I think I would.”

“Ok, good.”

“And that’s alright with you?”

“I wouldn’t have asked you if it wasn’t.”

Flips on the light.

Someone decorated the bedroom. Rose petals on the bed. Cue mood music. Champagne on the nightstand, and what looks like massage oil and lotion to the side.

“...I’m going to murder them all in their fucking sleep.”

“No, you aren’t.” Laughing.

“Yes, I am.” Red in the face. “I didn’t-” Waving a hand.

“I know.” Picking up the champagne. “Where did they get this?”

Jack takes it. “Oh, that’s our yearly bottle. Yours is probably waiting at your mailbox. Everyone gets one Christmas Eve.”

“It’s not a bad vintage.” Considering.

“Oh, no, save it.” Putting it back down. “We’ll have it with dinner tomorrow.”

“I thought you didn’t drink when the kids are around.”

“They won’t be. They’re going to the student run dinner, which we don’t have to supervise, so...” Clearing her throat. “I thought I’d make us something fancy that we don’t have to share.”

“...that sounds really nice.” Soft smile. “Sure, we’ll save it then.”

Jack yawns. “I’m gonna go...I’ll be right back.”

Miranda crawls into bed, and tries to stay away but she’s asleep before Jack comes back. There’s still a small wrapped package on Jack’s pillow.

She opens it. Its a mini holo projector, loaded with pictures and videos of Jack at the kids. Every once in awhile Miranda will be in a picture, but its mainly Jack and her family. There is only one of them together, and she remembers when it was taken. At a teacher event, one of the others snapped it. They look...normal together. Like they’re not pretending.

She wonders if they really are anymore. And also why is it so fucking impossible to just  _ ask? _

What’s the worst she can do? Say no?

That thought leaves her stomach feeling hollow.

Shit. 

_ Fucking Shepard! _

-090-

They are awoken by a dogpile of teenagers and one verren who think they are hysterical and giggle incessantly. Miranda laughs, and Jack tries to get Eezo out of her face. 

“Ugh! What did you feed him!”

“Bacon.” Maria, proudly. “Breakfast is ready, sleepyheads.”

“Yeah, what were you guys doing so late that you slept in? You never do that.”

“Ha, ha. Get  _ off _ -” Biotic push, half of them tumble off. Miranda is still laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“You’ve been  _ domesticated _ .” Covering her mouth at Jack’s indignant look. “You  _ have! _ ”

“ _ I have f-” _ Barely stopping herself in time. “Out! I’m going to-”

“You are not.” Still laughing, getting up. “Is that waffles I smell?”

“Maria made them.” Josy pulling her along. “But I cut up the fruit. Come on!”

“...you had better be glad I like you brats.” Grumbling into her pillow.

“Or you’d smear our heads, we know.” Mark, pulling her out of bed. “Up you get! Percy made coffee, too, so you can have your legal daily dose of drugs as soon as you get in the kitchen.”

“Ugh, fine.”

They have breakfast around the table. Its loud and boisterous. Then they get ready for biotic ball!

They start Jack and Miranda against the kids, but even with Miranda only having recently learned how to play, the imbalance of power is too great and after whipping them two rounds in a row they split up again. 

‘Boys’ against ‘girls’ (Jack with the boys) one each

Then Mark and Josy get to pick the teams. Josy takes Miranda and Percy, Mark Jack and Maria (who is last picked but doesn’t mind). 

Its after lunch when they split up, everyone to their own place to clean up and get ready for that evening. 

Jack visits the ‘store’ once she’s cleaned up and runs into Dr. Phillips, who is also ‘shopping’ for a few last-minute things. It is the place teachers can trade meal credits in for fresh foods with which to make their own meals instead. 

“Ah, Merry Christmas, Jack.” Wide smile. “You looked very handsome at the Yuletide Ball.”

“Same to you.” Never sure what else to say around holidays. “And, uh, thanks. Mark picked it out.” Shrugs. Putting rice, cream, and some sort of meal in her basket. 

“Do you have plans for dinner today? There’s always extra room at the Student dinner, and all things considered they even do a good job of cooking it as well.”

“No, I got plans.” Shaking an onion as she picks it up. 

“I thought your fosters were coming to the student dinner?”

“Yeah, they are.” Focusing on finding something particular on the shelves, Dr. Phillips following her. “...this is for me and, uh, Ms. Lawson.”

Dr. Phillips steps a little closer as they inspect some mushrooms, speaks in a low voice. “...Jack, there is helping a friend, and then there is blind ignorance at what’s in front of you.”

Jack doesn’t respond, moves on to the garlic.

“Do you want my advice.”

“No, but you’re going to give it to me anyways.”

“That is correct.” Wide smile. “Grow a fucking pair and tell the woman you’re in love with her before she decides you aren’t worth the damned trouble anymore. She’s as batshit crazy as you are, and when you find that you don’t let them fucking get away!”

“...well, fuck.”

“Apt, if crude.” Smiles. “Merry Christmas, Jack. We’ll make sure the kids made it safely back to their rooms after they’ve stuffed themselves, as I believe you may be too  _ busy _ to do so yourself.”

“...thanks. I think.” Squinting half-glare. 

“You’re welcome.”

Jack ponders the whole way back.

Maybe...she should?

-090-

Miranda almost didn’t dress up, but then Mark mentioned in passing that he’s got the suit laying out for Jack again to remind her of her fancy date and she decides to go a little nicer too. Her favorite boots from the old days (black, knee high, high heeled), black leggings, and a blouse that is just a touch too loose and low for teaching but frames her....’assets’ nicely.

Jack isn’t at the door when she knocks, but it opens all the same and a yell from the kitchen calls, “Stay on the couch!”

“Why?” Curious.

“It’s a surprise.” Dryly.

“...oh.” Smiling a bit. “Ok. But I was going to call Oriana-”

“Got it by the couch. Leave it on speaker, I like listening to her stories.”

“Will do.” 

The champagne is over by the caller, open and waiting with two glasses.

“May I get started on the campagne or...?”

“Be my fucking guest.” Pans clanking and something softly sizzling in the background.

“It smells amazing, whatever it is.”

_ What smells amazing? _

“Ori! Whatever Jack is cooking.”

_ Jack’s there? _

“I’m at her place. She’s making me dinner.”

_ Are you for dessert? Because the way you’re dressed- _

“She does look very tasty, doesn’t she?” Jack, briefly popping into view in her suit shirt and pants with the sleeves rolled up and the vest hanging open. “Hey Ori, good to see you.”

_ Oh...hi Jack. _ A bit weak. Mouthed.  _ She can hear me? _

“Yes, she can hear you.” Miranda, smiling slightly. “And I have no idea if I’m for dessert, Jack hasn’t told me yet.”

“Second dessert,” Jack called from the kitchen. “The first one is a surprise.”

“Second dessert, then.”

_ Well, sounds like you have a full evening planned. Sure you have time for a chat? _

“Jack, how long until dinner?”

“Thirty minutes tops, but we can wait as long as Ori needs. It’ll keep just fine on the stovetop.”

Mouthed.  _ Marry her already! _ Out loud.  _ I suppose I should tell you I got into a little trouble, but the saga of the practice room poaching is over so... _

On and on and on.

Miranda hangs up when she hears Jack plating everything, but waits to be called before smoothing rising to her feet. Takes the champagne wtih her. She rounds the corner to find Jack waiting, fidgeting with the tie she put around Eezo’s neck. Seeing Miranda, grinning widely. “Tada! He cleans up alright, doesn’t he?”

“You both do.” Teasing. “So, what’s for dinner?” 

“Mushroom risotto with lemon chicken, which is fucking delicious because I killed it.”

“It smells amazing, at least.” Taking her seat. No candles on the table, but the lights are set a little lower than usual and after a final pat Jack sends Eezo to his corner bowl where he has his own meal waiting. “How did you get him to wear the tie?”

“I fucking bribed him.” Jack doesn’t eat with perfect manners, but she also swallows before she talks now so any improvement is good. “He’ll do anything for a couple of raw chicken wings. Eh boy?”

Happy verren sounds.

“That’s right.” Smiling at him. 

“Have you heard from the kids?”

“No, and no news is good news.” Clearing her throat. “I ran into Dr. Phillips at the store, she said she’ll make sure they make it back to their rooms afterwards so...no worries there.”

“It’s good others look out for them too.”

“Yeah, they’re good kids.” Half smile. “Even if they act like shits from time to time.”

“I think they get that from you.”

“They do fuckin’ not!” Indignant.

“No, they totally do.” 

“Hey, I made you dinner-”

“A really fucking good dinner, actually.” Jack preens a bit at the compliment. “So, what’s for dessert?”

“You, apparently.” Leering.

“I’m second dessert, remember? What’s first dessert?” Patiently.

“First dessert is....still in the fucking oven.”

“....cookies? Have you finally figured how to make them without burning half the batch?”

“Fuck you.” Almost fondly.

“Alright then....a pie?”

“Fuckin’ hate pie.”

“I didn’t know that.” Surprised.

“...people only throw out fruit when its bad. And when you’re scrounging through people’s trash...that’s the only fruit you get. Soft, wet  _ mush _ .” Keeping her eyes down. “S’what pie feels like in your mouth. Fuckin’ hate it.”

“No pie, then.”

“Fuck no.”

“And no cookies.”

“You don’t have to guess, you could just be fucking  _ patient _ ...”

“...no. You want me to guess.” Over her champagne glass.

“Oh, so you’re damned a mind reader now?” Snorts. “Shit babe, we could go make bank if that’s true.”

“No, but I am fairly proficient at reading Jack and her bullshit.” Tilting her head to the side.

“No, dessert is not bullshit. Where the fuck would I get that on a space station?”

“Ever a wit, Jack.”

“You mean bitch.”

“One doesn’t necessarily cancel out the other.” 

“So you’ve given up guessing.” Leers again. “And it was just getting interesting.”

“What do I get if I guess correctly?”

“What, this isn’t enough? Fucking greedy...” Tsk tsk.

“It’s Christmas, what better time to be?”

“Better hurry, its out in five minutes.” Checking her omni.

“....cheese cake?”

“No.”

“Cake cake?”

“Also no.”

“Hm....cobbler is probably the same as pie.”

“If it means baked fruit, fuck no.”

“Alright. (List more desserts. All nos)

The timer goes off.

“A [ www... ](http://www...to) ..too fucking bad, no prize for you.”

“What would I have won?”

“Now you’ll never fuckin’ know.”

“Jack...” Exasperated. Then Jack emerges from the kitchen with two small ramekins.

“Vanilla fucking Souffle.” Beyond proud of herself, carefully putting both on the table.

“...you made a souffle?”

“You bet your sweet ass I did.”

“I can’t...” Disbelief. “Was this your first time?”

“No, did a few tests for the last two weeks. The kids were happy to come and cart away the results. They’re still pretty tasty, even if you fuck up the ending.” Takes a bite. “Mm, this is the  _ shit _ .”

There is something extremely attractive about someone you want to kiss enjoying food.

Jack catches her watching. “...something wrong, babe?”

“No, just glad you’re enjoying the fruits of your labor.”

“Are you?”

Takes a bite to stall for just a moment. Watches as Jack unconsciously licks her lips. “Delicious.”

“...good.”

Jack sat, well satisfied with the meal and wondering how she was going to go about getting what she wanted. Leg crossed, champagne glass in hand, looking for the remote.

“Put your leg down,” Miranda, tapping the combat boot with one hand.

“Hm?” Glancing up at her surprised.

“Your leg, down. Please.”

“...ok.” She does so.

Miranda sits in her lap in one smooth motion, her hip to Jack’s belly and her arm gracefully curving around Jack’s narrow shoulders before the younger woman can react.

“Jack?”

“Yes?” Calm bravado, heart hammering against her ribs.

“...we need to talk.”

“...do you normally sit in people’s laps to talk, babe?”

“No.” Looking down. “I don’t want to talk.”

“Then what do you want to do?” Sliding one hand hopefully up on knee to the fold of her hip. 

“...something that usually comes after talking.”

“Who said we have to do things in the right fucking order?” Squeezing one hip and daring to trace up the back of her blouse with the other hand. 

“...that’s true.” Shivering against the finger pads dragging across her lower back. “It’s not we’ve got anything else in the right order, have we?”

“No.” Smiling. “That would be fucking boring.”

“And you can’t stand boring.” Lips almost touching.

“Fuck no.” Kisses her.

Kissing kissing kissing. Vertical on the couch becomes horizontal on the couch....right up until Eezo whines at the door. 

Jack is up in a flash, and Miranda is left in a rumpled heap on the couch. 

“Fuck.”

“Something wrong?” Mildly annoyed.

“Shit, not you. I uh....” Pulling out her omni. “Fuck!”

“The kids can just...walk in.” Muttering now, pacing a bit. “Fucking  _ keys. _ I disable them, they’ll know it. Want to know why. I don’t have to tell the shits jack shit, but...they’ll either figure it out or...and this is supposed to be their place to hang out if they need it so...”

“So....does your bedroom door lock?”

“...yes.” Turning off her omni. “Yes it fucking does.” Grabbing Miranda’s hand. “C’mon.”

“Eager?”

Pushed against the bedroom door, Jack latching onto the joint of her neck and shoulder. “You’ve been teasing me, haven’t you?”

“A little.”

“Then its your own fucking fault.”

“I can live with that blame.” Pulling Jack up for another kiss, and pushing the release for the door so they tumble through. 

Jack pauses once they’re through. “You in or out?” To Eezo.

The verren looks at Jack, then at Miranda, then goes back to the couch where the tv is still on. 

“Fine. Don’t stay up too late!”

_ Bark. _ Or the verren equivalent therein.

“Be sure you lock the door.” Miranda, slipping away towards the bathroom.

“But...fine. Shit. Make me wait longer.” Sitting on the bed, taking off her combat boots. “How long?”

“Hm?”

“How long have you wanted to fuck?”

“Awhile.” Amusement in her voice.

“Awhile, a few hours? Days. Fucking weeks? I mean-”

Miranda appears in the doorway, boots still on but missing her leggings and given the way her nipples her are now showing through her blouse Jack suspects her bra as well. 

“Does it matter?” Miranda asked, leaning casually in the doorway.

“...nope. Fucking doesn’t.” Taking in the sight greedily. 

Sex sex and more sex. 

Definitely some hiccups along the way. 

Miranda is a little self conscious about the scar...right up until she remembers who she’s with. 

“Could get you a nice tat,” running her fingers along it, probing with knowing fingers. “Have to soften it first, get it ready.” Looking at it front an angle. “It’s fairly straight...could do something that incorporates that. Or just cover it up with something that curls and swirls to take your eye away front it. If you hate it that much.”

“Is that why you have so many tattoos.”

“Nah, just got fucking tired of ‘what happened to you?’ ‘ you sick?’ ‘you got fucking implants or something’?” Nibbling on the scar, smiling at the way it makes Miranda twitch. “Still sensitive, that’s good. Doc patch you up, or...?”

“Yeah, briefly. Just enough so I wouldn’t bleed out while getting Ori to safety.”

“Safety. The fuck did you stash her, anyways?”

“Did you know Shepard had a vacation home at one time? On ______?”

“No, really?” Pausing.

“Yeah, and after she was revived, she told me about it and I...found it. And made a copy of her key. Just in case.”

“...shit. I’m both pissed and proud.”

“I understand. But it also kept Ori safe for those last few months of the war. No one knew where it was, and it was tiny. Not worth the Reaper’s time to attack even if they did find it. Or so I hoped. At any rate, she stayed there with two others she trusted to wait out the end. If...if we didn’t win, they had enough provisions to last a few years. At least. And if we did...then I would come back for her. Simple.”

“...she’s lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, I- mmm.” Jack is doing something distracting with her tongue.

There’s a lot less talking after that.

Later.

“Jack?”

“Hm?”

Comfortably tangled together, breath slowly falling into an easy pattern.

“...we need to talk.”

“Yeah, I know.” Half-grumbled. Rolling away slightly. “...so...my kids keep asking if I’m going to propose anytime soon.”

“...what?” Distracted from her own train of thought, a little panicked. “Jack, you aren’t...?”

Glancing over, seeing the look on Miranda’s face. “Hm? Oh, no! Fuck, no, I...I mean...” Somehow that makes it worse. “I don’t mean...not that you...shit, how did I already-”

“Fuck it up?” Tightly.

“Yeah. That.” Laying back down. “Shit.” Covering her face. “I don’t want to pretend to be your girlfriend anymore.”

“...oh.”

“No, not...will you fucking date me? For real? Not that I have any fucking idea why you would when I can’t get two fucking sentences out without...shit!”

“...Jack?”

“What?”

“Yes.” 

“Yes?” Surprised.

“Yes.” Kissing her again. “I’ll date you. For real this time. But just for clarification...”

“...ok?”

“...nothing is really changing except no more lying-”

“Yes.”

“And way more fucking.”

“Fuck yes.”

“Then...yes.”

More sex.

Later on.

“So....single moms with kids, hm? Not what I would have guessed is your thing.”

“It’s not, usually.” Mumbled against Jack’s collar bone.

“Then...?”

Miranda, on her stomach, gets on her elbows and sighs. “...most of the time, if people want children or have children eventually the idea of you also having children with them comes up.” Shaking her head. “I have absolutely no interest in procreating myself. I don’t want to be pregnant. I don’t want any more of my DNA running around than there already is.”

“Because of your dad, the asshole.”

“Yeah.” Wry smile. “Something like that. So usually, anyone with children is an immediate, without hesitation  _ no _ .”

“That’s too bad. You’re...you’re really good with the little shits. My little shits.”

“...they’ve grown on me. More than I thought they would.”

“The cocky bastards like you too.”

A pause. “I suppose I should ask...”

“Why? You already know the answer.”

“...I know. And I know you know but...” Tense sigh. “I’m trying to pretend that I haven’t so thoroughly researched your background that there is a period of your life I probably know better than you.”

“Fuck that.” Tightly. “I’m not mad about it.”

“You can lie better than that.”

“...I’m not  _ as _ fucking mad about it. It was your job. You did it, like everything else, way over the fucking top.” Shrugs. “You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t. So just say it.”

“You can’t have children. Not without serious medical intervention, and you probably couldn’t carry a baby to term with as messed up as your hormones are.”

“Yeah, so...no worries there, babe. Our only kids are fosters.”

“...’our kids’?” Quietly.

“...if you want them to be.”

“Are you sure you aren’t proposing?” Half teasing.

“...no.” Tweaking one exposed nipple. “I’m not.” Grinning now. “You’re going to ask me.”

“Oh, am I?”

“Yep. Its going to happen.”

“Your baseless confidence should not be attractive.” Grumbling.

“Like anything in this fucking universe makes sense.”

“True.”

-090-

Jack wakes to the sound of her omni going off, and immediately notices the shower is on and the spot beside her was empty. Answers the omni, audio only, when she sees who it is.

“Percy?”

_ Jack, everything alright? _

“Yeah.” Smiling to herself. “Why?”

_ I came by to drop off some ______. You weren’t up yet, and you didn’t answer when I knocked on your door, which was locked. This is the third time I’ve called. _

“I was sleeping.”

_....are you sick? Its after 10. _

“No, Percy, I just had a  _ late night _ .” Dryly.

_...oh. OH. So.... _

The shower turns off. 

“Make it quick, Perc, I’m about to be unavailable again.”

_ Right. Is everything still on for the New Year’s Party? _

“Yeah, we’re both chaperones and we’ll see you guys there. Are you sleeping in the gym with everyone else after the projected fireworks or going back to your rooms?”

_ Not sure yet. But I’ll let you know. _

“That’s fine.” Miranda appears in the doorway, wearing one of Jack’s old tshirts and a pair of her shorts. Her breasts are pressed tight in the almost too-small top. “Gotta go, bye.”

_ Have fu- _

She hangs up.

“Morning.” Miranda, watching her with a small smile. “I was going to wake you with coffee, but I see Percy beat me to it.”

“Kids.” Shrugs. “So...” An awkward silence hangs in the air.

“Nothing to say? Coming to sit by her on the bed.

“Not sure what to say.” Brief kiss. “Don’t usually have anything but ‘bye, maybe next time you’re in port’ after the fucking ends. And I almost never stay the night, so...”

“Good morning is a good place to start.”

“...good morning.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Good. Really fucking good.” Hands starting to wander. “Someone wore me the fuck out.”

“Good.” Smug smile.

“You?”

“I slept very well too.” Stopping Jack from wandering too far. “I need to eat. I suspect you do too.”

“Mm.” Jack’s stomach grumbles. Thoughtful. “Want me to make you something?”

“...are you hoping for repayment afterwards?”

“You keep wearing this, its going to happen whether or not I scramble up some eggs.”

“Yes...I am unfortunately a little more well-endowed than you.”

“I’m not complaining.” Squeezing one hip.

“...would it be too soon to have a change or two here? Just in case?”

“Probably the smart thing to do.” Making a face. “You can’t wear that out there. Not if I don’t deactivate the kids keys. And I can’t cook in just an apron. Shit.”

Thoughtful. “You know where we can?”

“Hm?”

“My place.”

A pause. 

“...we’ll stay there tonight. If that’s alright.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” A soft ding. “Ah. And there’s my clothes.”

“You used my washer? How long have you been up?”

Another soft ding. “Long enough to take care of a few things. That was the coffee. If you shower quick, it should still be hot enough to burn your mouth when you get out.”

“...responsibility should not be attractive either.”

“Lucky me that the universe doesn’t make sense, then.”

“Fuck yeah.”

-090-

Breakfast is a lot of touching...cuddling...cuteness...

Jack decides she can live with being a little bit of a softy.

-090-

So much more sex.

-090-

Maria and Percy.

“Something is different.”

“Definitely different.”

“You said they...”

“I mean...that’s not the first time, right?”

“Jack? Waiting two months? With as much as she has her hands on her?”

“...true.”

“But still...”

“Oh yeah, something is absolutely different.”

-090-

The New Year’s party goes well. Jack gets obliquely asked more than once if she’s proposing, she ignores them or glares. 

-090-

Things go amazingly well for four glorious weeks. 

Much gossip spreads.

Dr. Phillips quietly congratulates Jack. 

-090-

Jack stood over the stove, tunelessly humming to herself as she fried up some noodles in a simple garlic sauce. She cooks most nights now (and not just because it gets her laid). 

Miranda sat on the couch, working on her lesson plans, when Jack’s omnitool went into Alert mode. 

_ Attention. Emergency. Attention. Emergency. Attention. Emerge- _

Jack put down the cooking utensils, and quickly flicked open the message.

Electronic recording.

**_Percival BlahBlah_** _has been transported to_ ** _Emergency Medical Station 7_** **_on the 4th tier_** _for a medical emergency. As his medical representative in the case of an emergency, please make your way to_ ** _Emergency Medical St-_**

“Miranda!” Jack, ripping off her apron, already charging for the door. 

“Go, I’ll shut everything off!” Leaving her notes in a disordered heap on the couch. Jack pauses at the door. “GO!”

She can hear the boots slapping against the metal floor as the younger woman sprints.

Focus. This was not her first emergency. This was not even the greatest emergency she’d ever faced. 

It still felt like it.

Stove off. Noodles packed away for later, because neither of them was made of money. Things put away, dishes left to soak in the sink.

Good enough for now.

Her omni buzzed just as she shoved the last of her things in her bag.

“Maria?”

_ Ms. Lawson. Percy, he uh- _ Clearly trying not to cry.

“Is hurt or something, I know. Jack’s already left, she should be there now. I’ll be following in a minute. What happened?”

_ Some ass gave him shellfish, as a joke. _ (Before this point insert the information that Percy is deathly allergic to them.)

“Where is everyone else?”

_ On their way. It was bad. His face was turning purple- _

“Maria, listen to me. Are you listening?”

_ Yes. _

“Don’t tell the others that. They got to him fast, right? He’s already being seen by the doctors, and this station has a very good medical team. They’ll fix it, they’ll take care of him. Right now your job is to keep the other calm until I get there. I’m on the way, ok?”

_...ok. Ok. yes. We’ll be in the waiting room- _

“See you in ten. And Maria? Its going to be ok.”

_ Ok. _

She hangs up. Miranda doesn’t run, but she does her ‘Commander stride’. Long steps with the stance of one on their way to murder someone. People get out of her way, she quickly makes her way to the medical station after making two stops on the way.

“Guys?” She strides into the waiting room. She’s unprepared for the fact that all three jump up and rush to hug her. “Hey, hey....it’s going to be ok. Alright? Any news?”

“Alive and stable.” Scowling. “They won’t let us back with Jack. Says we’re not ‘family’.”

“Then I’ll sit with you until Jack comes out.” 

Its a quiet group. Miranda distracts them as best she can, and has food and drinks with her she picked up on the way. They do their school work, and talk about a few other things. Miranda gets them dinner when it grows later, and messages the dormitory floor when they’re nearing curfew. Technically she doesn’t have the ability to get them a pass, but she manages it all the same.

Eventually, Jack comes out.

“Ah shit, its past curfew.”

“I took care of it.” Miranda. “How’s Percy?”

“Better.” Slinging an arm about Josey as the girl folds herself into Jack’s side. “They’ll keep him a few days until the swelling is all gone, but he’ll be fine.” Tight smile. She’s lying. “You’ll be able to come visit him tomorrow afternoon after classes, maybe. Until then, you should go get some sleep. I’ll stay with him tonight, to keep an eye on things.”

“But he’s ok?”

“He will be.” Miranda isn’t sure Jack is convincing them or herself. “Go on. You guys have class tomorrow, and I don’t want to be worried about you too. Miranda will make sure you make it safely.”

“No need.” Flicking something on her omni tool. “Maria, there’s the pass. They’re expecting you. If anyone gives you trouble, call me. I can be there in five.”

“Ok. Thanks.”

Hugs, and they file out.

“Thanks for staying with them.” Jack. “You didn’t have to.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Now what’s wrong.”

A pause, but bullshit is uselss so- “They aren’t sure how much he ate. Until the swelling is gone, its possible he could have a second attack.” A shaky breath. “Which is most likely to happen in the next twelve hours. So I’m staying until he’s mostly in the clear.”

“Of course.” GIving Jack a hug that the other woman seems to hold a little tighter than usual. “Will you be alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Small smile. 

“Your classes?”

“Got a sub for a few days. Its all covered.”

“Good. Here’s some food, a few drinks, and a clean shirt and one of your books.”

“You didn’t have to-”

“Stop it.” Quick kiss. “Go back to Percy. Its fine.”

“You’ll keep an eye on the others?”

“Absolutely. I’ll come check on you in the morning, too.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I still will.” Hugs her again. “He’s going to be fine. And so are you.”

“...thanks.” Holding on for a minute, then letting go. Jack turns away quickly, wiping at her eyes. “I have to-”

“I know.”

“Night.”

“Good night.”

Miranda checks to be sure the kids made it safely to their beds, then gets to her own. Makes plans for the next morning. Thankfully, she doesn’t need much sleep.

Goes to the cafeteria first. The kids are there, checks in on them. They’re worried and it shows. Miranda gives them all a plan. She sets up a group message, will let them know if there’s any news immediately. And if they don’t hear anything, then everything is fine. 

And she’ll take care of Jack too. First by bringing her breakfast.

The plan helps. They get ready for school, Miranda goes to the hospital wing. Coffee and food in hand, she approaches the front desk and asks for Percival Blahblah. 

“I’m sorry, that patient is still in ICU. I’m afraid he’s only receiving visits from family.

“Don’t significant others count?”

“...you’re his significant other?”

“No, I’m his foster mom’s significant other, and I’m trying to take care of her so you don’t end up with two patients instead of one.”

“...look, that’s not precisely...”

“It says significant others, yes?” Does something she knows Dr. Chakwas would hate. “If I must, I can ask to speak to your manager, Ms...” Clearly looking for her name tag.

“...Room 107, you cause trouble and I’ll put you on the banned visitors list.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Thank you.”

Heads down the hall.

The door is shut, but she can see through the cracked blinds one still form on the bed and another curled awkwardly in a chair. Years (decades, really) of covert work makes slipping in silently as easy as breathing.

Habit makes her check the machines (o2 steady, heart rate and BP acceptable. Still on oxygen, but in the nose tube, not a full mask, and barely at 5%. All things considered, its pretty good) as she deposited the food and coffee to one side.

Jack has contorted herself into a ridiculous position and is drooling.

“Attractive, right?”

Miranda turns. Percy, with eyes barely cracked open, watches her with a wan smile.

“It actually kind of is,” Miranda admitted, snapping a picture for later. “How are you?”

“Better.” Licking his lips. “Can you...?”

Miranda is already pouring some water. Hands it to him carefully, being sure he doesn’t spill.

“I’m surprised we can’t do more for allergies, with all our medical advances.” Looking at him consideringly.

“There’re treatments.” Shrugs, wheezing. “Can’t afford them. We...” Rattles off into a wheeze. Starts to cough.

Jack’s up in a flash, at his elbow hovering like a bird preparing to take flight.

“Easy, easy, just breathe...”

He calms down.

“When did you wake up?” Miranda.

“Few minutes ago. Didn’t want to move.” Awkwardly stretching. “You’re still wheezing pretty good. I’m surprised they downgraded-” Glances at the door. “You’re still a Code Orange.”

“Sounds about right to me.” Miranda, curious.

“But then how did you...”

The doctor comes in.

Miranda smoothly shifts out of the way, fits herself on the other side and slips an arm around Jack’s waist.

“I’m Dr. Forcythe, I’m on rotation today and tomorrow on this floor. You are...?”

“Jacqueline Nought, Percy’s foster parent.” Shaking his hand.

“Miranda Lawson, her partner.” Also shaking his hand.

“Mom and other mom.” Percy, with a grin. It grows when neither one corrects him.

Barely a pause. He goes over Percy’s condition. The worst is passed. He’ll stay at least two more days, to keep his O2 up while the swelling heals. Then possibly a week of bedrest to be sure all is well before he goes back to classes. If he stays stable, they’ll downgrade him to a Code Yellow that afternoon and he can have regular visitors. 

He winds down.

“Do you have any questions for me?”

“Not right now, no.”

A pause. “I understand this was a...prank, by another student.”

“It was.” Jack, in a low growl.

“Should you wish to press charges, we can begin compiling the-”

“No.” Percy.

“He could have killed you. And he  _ knew _ ...”

“No.” A pause to wheeze. “My life. My choice. No charges.”

Miranda can practically feel Jack grinding her teeth. Puts a gentle hand on her arm.

The doctor waits, glancing between them.

“...fuck. Fine! Fine, we won’t press charges.” Clearly furious.

“Thank you.”

“We’ll talk about it later.” Sniffing. “Is there anything else?”

“Not for now, no. We’ll continue his course of treatment and touch base tomorrow morning.” Shaking hands all around. “I know its hard, but get some rest young man. We’ll have you out of here soon.”

“Yeah.”

“I have to go. Classes start soon.” Miranda kisses Jack on the cheek, squeezes Percy’s hand. “I’ll be back at lunch. Any requests?”

“Pizza!” Both of them together, share a grin. “Double meats!”

“Done. Bye.” Slips out after the Dr. “Dr. Forcythe, if I might have a moment of your time. I wanted to ask about possible treatments to prevent this from happening again and how much they cost.”

-090-

Miranda checked her omni tool, sees all three kids read her message about Percy. Teacher her class with only half a mind. Movie day? Puts out some feelings in the medical community (Dr. Chakwas) and otherwise (Liara). And even goes military (General Hacket) because they all served together in the war. Include possible times she can speak, if they are able to include her in their busy schedule. 

Lunch time rolls around, and there are two pizzas waiting to be picked up. One she delivers to the nurse’s station on her way in. The other she takes to Jack and Percy. He’s off oxygen, and looking stronger. Still sore and breathing funny, but much improved. The others can visit after school. Jack is cracking jokes with him, but she’s tense and obviously exhausted.

“Make her go home tonight.” Percy to Miranda.

“I go home when you go home.” Jack, stuffing pizza in her mouth. “Deal with it.”

“She snores.” Fake whisper.

“Liar!” Throwing something at him. “Ungrateful brat-” burps “-better. Gotta piss, be right back.”

“Can you seriously make her go home?”

“Make her? No. No one makes Jack do anything. But she’s surprisingly easy to trick.”

-090-

Jack is yawning her head off by the time everyone is gathered after school. They bring their homework, and get going while catching Percy up on what he’s missed. As arranged earlier, Miranda arrives last.

“Come on Jack, we’ll pick up dinner. You need to stretch your legs a bit.”

“Did so when they made Perc shuffle around.”

Miranda rolls her eyes. “Let me be more obvious, then. Percy needs a break from your hovering. You can stand to have him out of sight for 30 minutes.”

“Alright, alright...” To Percy. “I’m just a call away...”

“Go, I’m fine.” Rolling his eyes.

“Maria, you’re in charge. If anything-”

“We’ll call, I promise.” Shooing her out. “Go!”

“Ok, ok...”

“Don’t look so glum, they’ll be fine.” Knocking her elbow gently. 

“I know, I know...” Yawning. “I feel like shit.”

“You look like shit.”

“You’re a shit.”

“You mean  _ the _ shit.” Small leer.

“...yeah, I probably do.”

“We need to swing by my place first. I’m getting something for Maria.”

“Fine.” Rolling her eyes. “And, uh...thanks.”

“It’s fine.” More quietly. “And I would have even if things hadn’t changed.”

“...I believe you.” Takes Miranda’s hand. 

It melts her heart more than it should.

Jack giggles.

“Hm?”

“Fuck I’m tired. I just can’t...”

“I know.” Opening her dor. “Go sit on the couch for a minute and rest your eyes, it’ll help.”

“Your couch is still shit.”

“That hasn’t stopped you from using it for more than few of your favorite fucking positions.”

“Ha. True.” Flopping into place. “Ugh...”

Miranda goes back in her bedroom, does a slow count to ten, and comes back out.

Jack is totally snoring. 

Miranda messages the kids her success, makes sure dinner arrived like it was supposed to, and plans to check back in an hour. She settles in at her tiny kitchen table with only a low light that won’t disturb Jack and gets to work. Her dinner (and Jack’s when she wakes up) is on the kitchen counter.

Its about an hour later when her omnitool buzzes. She has an incoming call from off the station. She opens up her private terminal, and sets it up on the small table.

A face materializes.

“Dr. T’soni. I did not expect to hear back from you so quickly.”

“You can call me Liara. Unless you wish me to address you as Ms. Lawson.”

“Liara it is.” A faint smile.

“I got your message today, but unfortunately that is not what this call is about. That will take some time to research.”

“I understand.”

“How is the young man?”

“Percy is recovering well, and should be back on his feet soon.”

“Good. And Jack?”

“Jack is asleep, finally.” Turning the camera so it shows her slumped on the couch, covered with a blanket. “We had to trick her into it.”

“We? Do you mean her girlfriend?” Sounding amused.

Miranda is glad the camera is not pointed at her. Quickly smoothes her face.

“How did you know Jack had a girlfriend?” Deciding not to jump to conclusions. It never ends well.

“We spoke last week about the ceremony Grissom has decided to hold to honor those students and teachers who were lost in the war and those who fought through to the end. Jack and her students will be honored at a special dinner. I asked if she wished myself or Garrus to attend as her date so she wouldn’t be seated alone (and to help keep her in line around elected officials)f, and she informed me smugly that she had a girlfriend and therefore didn’t need a ‘fucking pity date, thank you very fucking much’.”

“Ah.” Hiding a smile.

“Of course, then she wouldn’t tell me who it was.” Frowning. “She’s not jealous about Jack staying at your place? Or did you reroute the call to hers?”

Deciding some things would be silly to hide. “No, I’m not jealous of myself at all.”

“-oh!”

“So, yes, she has a date and I promise to behave and do my best to encourage Jack to do the same.”

“I look forward to watching you try.”

“The trick is to be very persuasive. Which I am.”

“I believe that.” Wide smile. “And if I did not have to be somewhere in five minutes I would be asking several questions as I am now extremely curious as to how this came to be.” Miranda is very grateful for that. “But, on to business.” Figure out what the business is. Something with Ori? It works out all the same. All is well, the call ends. 

Miranda looks at Jack. Sleeping. Drooling again. 

Now how to tell her the secret is out?

Hm. 

Jack wakes up a few hours later, momentary panic. Miranda reassures her everything is fine. Reads off the last message from the kids. They’re all well. Percy’s last nurse check came through, he’s good too and now sleeping. Jack protests, but her stomach protests too.

Miranda hands her dinner.

Jack starts to argue, but her stomach _ howls _ . 

“...fine. I’ll fucking eat.” Shoveling it in, being purposefully gross. Demands a full update while she does. Miranda complies. Then gets to Liara’s call.

“So...Liara told me you let slip that you had a girlfriend when you spoke to her last week.”

“...shit. Yeah, I did. Sorry, meant to tell you that.” Quietly contrite.

“She was very curious. And worried that she would be jealous about you sleeping on my couch? So I reassured her that no, I wasn’t jealous of myself, and that all was well.”

“...oh.”

“So now they know.”

A pause. “And you’re ok with that.” Jack, carefully. Still eating.

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have told her.” Slight smile. “Does it matter to you?”

“Only if it does to you.” Shrugs. “You were pretty fucking private before.”

“Yes, well...maybe some things are worth sharing.”

“...are you trying to fucking butter me up after you tricked me like that?”

“Not yet, but I can.” Drawing fingers along Jack’s arm. “...after you shower. You really do stink.”

“Fuck you.”

“One can hope.” Pointed. “After that shower-”

“Fuck, fine!” Shoveling the last few bites in. “Then I’m gonna fuck you, then I’m going back to Percy.”

“Percy doesn’t need you hovering, he needs you to sleep so you can help do whatever he does need.” Gently. “And you need sleep. And...” Jack flips her off and walks away, shedding clothes as she goes.

“I’m stealing all your shampoo!”

“If you must.” Smirking to herself. Its an empty threat. She’s getting better at seeing them.

Jack didn’t take her time, and comes out drying her hair with a towel, wearing just one of Miranda’s shirts. It comes to the tops of her thighs. 

Miranda doesn’t hesitate. She kisses Jack before the other woman can speak, and bears her to the wall to slide seeking hands under the thin garment.

“Let me take care of you.” Breathed into her neck. “Just this once.”

“...just...any word on...” Trying to focus.

“You can read the nurse report if you’re still awake after I’m done. He’s fine, I promise.” Sliding a hand up between her legs. “Now let me  _ take care of you _ .”

Jack shivers, unusually compliant. “...ok. Ok.”

“Good.”

She’s gentler than usual, but Jack’s also very responsive. When they’re done, in Miranda’s bed with Jack’s hair finally drying in a tangled mat, Jack asks, “Why is it harder to lose people in peace than in war?”

“What do you mean?”

“My heart stopped, Miranda.” First time ever that her name sounds normal from Jack’s lips. “The fucking ground droppped out from under me when I saw him. He was purple, still gasping for air...but he was alive. Travis Willis was torn in two by a Reaper that snuck through the lines. Grace Putnam was crushed by falling debris when the ship we were to load onto for transport out exploded overhead. Fucking Greg died thirty minutes before Shepard did whatever she did that saved the fucking universe. And that doesn’t include the fucking hundreds and thousands of men, women and children we watched get murdered along the way. None of it hurt as badly as the thought that I might be there too late to see Percy before-” Choked off. “The fuck is wrong with me?”

“You’re human.” Holding her tightly. “Just human. Like me. The universe doesn’t make sense, remember?”

“Fucking universe. Fucking sense!  _ Fucking Shepard!” _

“Always fucking Shepard.” Laughing in spite of herself. 

“Always.” Trying to wipe away the tears that won’t stop falling.

“It’s alright, Jack. You can cry.”

“Fucking hate crying.” Muttered, looking away. “Your nose plugs up, and your face feels  _ fucking awful _ for like,  _ hours _ ...” Swiping at her eyes again. “Shit!”

“Yeah, it sucks. It also helps, sometimes.” Kissing her tears away.

Maybe a confession of love? 

Not sure, move on.

-090-

Something with everyone getting Percy back to his room. Miranda’s first time seeing their group living situation, pulls Jack away when she starts getting hovery. They stay at Jack’s place for the next few nights so she’s closer if they need her.

-090-

Jack doing something with Mark. Giving him a hard time about the guy he likes but won’t talk to. 

“You’ll never know unless you ask.”

“He’s...not, alright? I know that. And its fine.”

“ _ Now _ he is, but that could change...” Considering.

“Well, at least I’m not the one with my head in the sand.”

“Is that meant to mean me, you brat?”

“When are you gonna ask Miranda to marry you?”

“...we’ve hardly been...”

Devolves into....she might be thinking about it? Maybe. Eventually, like years from now. Years and years and years. 

Mark’s still pretty thrilled.

-090-

They’re at Mirandas, and she has some messages. Puts them on to listen to while Jack starts putting something together for dinner. Its Valentines day in a week, and Jack has plans. Miranda is teasing her about keeping secrets, and Jack is happily ignoring her.

Garrus pops up in the messages. Jack listens, curious, because its Garrus.

_ Miranda, good to hear from you. Sorry it took so long to get back, but I think we’ve done it. Pulled all the right strings, called in the right favors...and as it happens, we need a new XO. I hope you’re still interested, not that I can imagine you wouldn’t be...you, teaching? I can hardly imagine it. Like seeing Grunt doing ballet. Wrong use of a tool. You get the idea. Anyway, let me know. If you’re amenable to the plan, you’d be welcome to join us in two months when the Normandy sR-2 docks for the - _

Cue the angst.

Jack is understandably pissed. Miranda wants to leave? She asked Garrus for a job? What the-

It was all before Christmas! Add another scene before when Jerk was being especially jerk, and Miranda got fed up and in desperation sent Garuss the message. Because she realizes what she feels for Jack, but doesn’t think Jack feels anything back and doesn’t want to pin her hopes on a future that will already be hard enough without the complication of The Jerk tm. 

But Garrus never responded, not even to say he had the message, and so she figured it was a moot point and never brought it up after Christmas happened. 

Jack finally calms down enough to ask, “Do you want it?”

“Want what?”

“The job. To be back on the Normandy. Being an XO.”

Maybe kinda?

Then Miranda needs to think about it. So Jack leaves. 

Miranda is hurt by how quickly she perceives Jack pushing her away.

Jack is hurt by the fact that Miranda seems unable to choose. 

-090-

This majorly causes issues for Valentines day.

-090-

The kids ask what’s wrong. Jack tries to shield them from it, and just makes things worse.

-090-

The Normandy arrives early. Miranda is teaching when Garrus shows up.

“Ah, and as it so happens to help me with my demonstration today is an old companion of mine. Garrus Vakarian, Captain of the Normandy SR-2 and decorated hero of the war against the Reapers.”

All heads snap to the back.

“I’m not a biotic, Miranda, you know that.” Ignoring the attention. 

“No, but you are an expert marksman which will help with what I would like to demonstrate today nicely.

Garrus is impressed with her teaching, and helps out willingly with the lesson. Enjoys it more than he thought. Shakes several students hands when they leave a while later. Then laughs watching Miranda clean up.

“Something amusing?”

“Oh yes, the terrifying Miranda Lawson being a classroom teacher. It really is about as apt as an (Grunt) doing ballet. And the most hilarious thing? You’re actually good at it.”

“Don’t you have some calibrations to do?”

“Ha! Like they leave me time to calibrate anything anymore. I came to let you know you’re invited to a reception tonight. Nothing formal, just drinks and finger foods and pretending to make nice with people who think they’re important.”

“Like you?”

“Ouch. And, I wanted to know if you received and had considered my proposal.” Slightly reproachful. “I never received a reply either way.”

“...to be fair, it felt like it came out of the blue. You never let me know you received mine either until...”

“I probably used up a decades worth of favors so I hope...” Not entirely joking.

“...I still need to think about it.”

“Really?” Surprised.

“

Figure this out. I don’t like (now) most of what was written so here is what I’m thinking more or less.

Miranda is on the fence because she believes things with Jack are temporary, and she wants something more. She’s also in pretty deep with the kids.

Jack is upset because how can Miranda not see how important she is to them? To her? But on the other hand...teaching isn’t for everyone. And she knows that this isn’t what Miranda imagined her life would look like, and not taking this offer may mean she doesn’t get another for years and years and years. So...she kinda understands Miranda’s hesitation to let it pass by without serious consideration. It still hurts.

Liara still goes to visit Jack, and congratulates her on her relationship with Miranda. Jack explains about Garrus’ offer, the first Liara has heard of it. Garrus must have used up a lot of favors to get that pushed through. Its tearing Jack up badly. Then Liara mentions the treatments for Percy, and using their connections to get it done. Jack is  _ pissed. _ Not because Miranda did it without telling her, but because she didn’t think of it first. This whole thing could have been prevented? FUCK.

Misery prevails! For now.

-090-

Miranda attends the reception, Jack doesn’t. Miranda speaks to Dr. Chakwas, Gabby and the other guy, Joker and EDI, Liara, Garrus, Tali, Cortez, Vega, Javek and Traynor. 

Sometime during this she’s approached by the asshole, who asks why she’s without her usual shadow. Does it snidely and slyly, implying Jack is just a fuckbuddy. 

Miranda is furious. 

Garrus understands a bit more, and asks who it is.

Liara reveals it to everyone? Or Miranda does. Liara never told anyone, which surprised Miranda but the Asari explains it wasn’t anyone else’s business so she kept it to herself.

Tali is the one who asks why seriously why she would consider leaving if she has someone she wants to be with? Because, isn’t that more important than what your job is or what position you gain? If you don’t have love, do you truly have anything at all?

Miranda agreeds, and leaves early. She needs to find Jack.

-090-

MIranda goes to Jack’s place, deciding if she’s not there yet she will be soon. 

Jack’s already there, and coming out of the shower with only a tank top and shorts on while drying her hair. 

“Kids, this is not-...Miranda.”

“Yes.” Snapping her eyes up from enjoying the view a little too much. Its been a few days, with as tense as things have been.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were at the reception?”

“I left early. They can pander to the dignitaries without me for a bit.”

“But you enjoy it oh so much.” Biting.

“Not really.” Quietly. “It’s just...something I’m good at.”

“Right.” Going to the kitchen, to reheat some food. “Talk to Garrus yet?”

“...I have, yes.” A long silence.

“You can just tell me, Miranda. I’m a big girl, I can take it.” Shrugs. “The kids may be upset, but they’ll get over it. Kids do.”

“And you wouldn’t be?”   
  


“I didn’t say that.” Shrugs. “But if it gets you what you want...and away from that asshole...”

“What I want.” Snortly softly. “And what do you know about what I want, Jack?”

“Obviously, nothing.” Shoulders tense.

Coming to put her arms around Jack from behind. “Jack...”

“Don’t. If its goodbye, just say it and go.”

“And what if its not goodbye?” Kissing one ear. “What if I want...this.” Taking Jack’s hand and slowly turning her around. “To bicker with over your shit booze and my decent wine or my shit couch and your decent one. To go over student reports and write lesson plans with Eezo snoring on the floor and you cook us dinner because I can’t.” Jack grins. “I want years of dinners with your kids so I can teach you to mount a decent defense in their favorite game, and then teach them how to dismantle it because I’m really not taking sides. I want to attend the games and concerts and conferences, because...I want them to be  _ ours _ and not just yours.” Pulling her closer. “I want to wake up with your stupid mohawk ponystail in my face, and listen to you bitch at the coffee machine until you’ve had two cups. And...”

“There’s more?” Hoarsely. 

“A few things, yes.” Backing her up against the counter and pulling their hips together. “I want to go to events and dinners together on your arm, so I can glare at anyone who things for a second you might be available. Wearing my -as you call them- fuck me heels so you know exactly what I want when we-”

Excessive kissing and groping.

-090-

The kids are together in the hall. Are you sure she wants company? She’s miserable, she’ll appreciate the distraction. Blah blah blah...

They open the door. 

The pair in the kitchen don’t immediately notice. They’re a little too busy getting busy.

Percy tries to back them out, Eezo and one of them tripping gets the pair’s attention. They break apart blushing but still grinning widely.

“Hey, guys,” Jack, trying to catch her breath. “Did you need something?”

“Just coming to cheer you up.” Percy, quipped. “I think she beat us to it.” Grinning back. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Pulling Miranda in for another kiss. “But hey, cake! Can’t waste that. Let’s get the plates and...we’ve got some news for you guys.”

“You’re getting married??”

“Wha- no! No!”

“Why is that always the first thing they ask?”

“I don’t know.”

“You said that no awful fast.”

“I mean...yes, eventually. Maybe.”

“Maybe? Really?”

“Well...do you?”

“Eventually. Maybe.” Teasing.

“So. Eventually.”

“Maybe.” Maria. “So we heard.”

Much laughter, all is well.

-090-

Jack and Miranda at the ceremony dinner. The kids are sent back to their dorms after the presentation, Jack and Miranda stay to dance. Miranda waltzs them around the room. Jack cuts a very nice figure in her new suit. 

Liara and Garrus. Miranda isn’t coming with them, but that’s for the best because she finally found where she was supposed to be.

The End


End file.
